


A Lawyer & a Detective

by flowerpower0809



Series: ADA and a Detective [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rafael Barba not being able to stay at his apartment after it becomes flooded, he ends up stay with the one person that annoys him the most ‘Sonny Carisi’. After a while, feeling start’s developing and a relationship begins. Everything is perfect, but of course something bad happens which could risk their relationship. Will they both get their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Barba ended up staying with Sonny

27th November 2015 12:30

It was a warm day today, Barba was at home, sat on his sofa with his chicken Caesar salad on the table next to the case file's he was reading. He had just taken his last fork full of his salad when a loud beeping noise came from outside his apartment.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Barba say’s to himself as he makes his way out of his apartment.

14:10PM

Rafael was now at his office, calling up different 4-5 star hotel’s trying to book a room, but so far every hotel he’s tried are booked since it is near the holiday most of the high price hotel are all booked, and Barba did not trust anything hotel that was below four stars.

“Today can’t get any worst,” he mumbles to himself.

‘KNOCK KNOCK,

Spoke too soon, a knocking came from his office door and guess who comes in.

“Hey counselor,” Sonny says in his typical cheery voice “Oh Dios” Barba signs, “Hello detective,” he say’s now looking up at Sonny also seeing the files he had in his hand “Are those files for me”? He asked “Oh yeah” Sonny walks around Barba desk and places them in front of Barba “Liv wanted you to have a look at them.”

As Barba was opening the files to see, Sonny notices the laptop with hotels on the screen; Walking around Barba chair, Sonny has a better look at the screen.

“You planning a trip somewhere counselor?” Sonny asked, seeing the hotels. Before Barba could shut the screen Sonny's hand was already on the mouse pad and was scrolling through the page looking at all the hotels.

“Do you mind” Barba annoyingly say’s, “Wait these hotels are nearby, why are you looking up hotels around here?” Sonny asked. Pushing Sonny’s hand away, Barba closes his laptop, then turns to look at Sonny.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but my building had to be evacuated because of carbon monoxide poising. So I needed to find a place to live for two days, and so far every hotel is all booked up.”

“Ah, Well, you could always stay with me” “I’m not that desperate in finding somewhere to stay.”

Barba then goes back to looking at the files. Sonny walked around the desk and sat down, still looking at Barbs

“So what are you thinking about doing with the living arrangement”? Sonny asked. Barba wouldn’t look up from the files as he answered, “Well, I was planning on asking Liv” “Wait, wait. You say you’re not desperate yet you’re willing to stay with Liv who 1. Doesn't have a spare bedroom, so you’ll be sleeping on the couch and 2. She has Noah, who Liv’s been saying has been keeping her up at for the last three days. So rather than staying at my place which by the way, has a guest room you would rather sleep on a couch with a screaming baby.”

Barba then looks up at him as Sonny carries on talking. 

“What is it, Do you think that I’ll be going on at you to let me shadow a case or go on at you about cases, cause if that’s it, then I want you to know that when I’m at home everything relating to work stays at work.”

Hearing everything Sonny just said got him thinking, that no matter how much Sonny annoys him, he did have good points on why it would be better to stay at his place, plus it was for two days and usually he spends most of his time at his office.

“Are you sure you could put up with me for two days”? Barba asked, Now that made Sonny smile

“Positive counselor” “Ok, I still need to do some work here so whenever you finished, come pick me up since I didn't get a chance to pick up my car keys” “Ok I’ll text you when I’m outside. I better head back to the station, so I’ll see you later.”

Barba nods and goes back to the files. Sonny gets up and makes his way to the door; Before exiting Barba office, Sonny asked him about clothes, like Barba said he didn’t have time to take anything with him. Barba bent down and opened his lower drawer when he emerges back up; he places a folded suit along with a tie.

“A lawyer always comes prepared, ” Barba says with a smile, and with that Sonny exited the building.

16:30PM

It was around 16:30 when Sonny finished work and was now picking up Barba to take him back to his place. He should be working a bit longer, but he had spoken to Liv about what was going on, and she decided to let him go home early.

Parking his car, Sonny texted Barba that he was outside, and was now waiting for him. 7 minutes later his car door opens with Barba sliding in. Shutting his door, Barba placed his bag on the floor in front of him and put his seat belt on. With that, all done Sonny pulls out of the space and heads to his place.

The drive was spent in silence until, “So counselor, how does Chinese take out sound?” “Sounds good Detective” “Cool.”

Then the whole ride went back to an awkward silence. Arriving outside Sonny's building they both made their way into the building to the elevator up to Sonny floor. Looking around the hallway It wasn’t as nice as Barba nor was it that bright. Entering Sonny apartment, Barba was very much surprised at Sonny’s place.

It was a nice size not as big as his place, but not that small. Surprisingly, his place was also clean and tidy not what Barba was expecting to see.

“Well counselor, this is home. Ok, so already as you can tell this is the sitting room, there’s the kitchen and there to your left is my desk which you can use if you’re working on a case.”

The living room is a big square size room with an open kitchen behind the couch and in front of the big window was Sonny desk. Walking past the kitchen into the hallway Sonny shows Barba the bathroom, then lastly the guest room or basely Barbas bedroom for the next couple of days.

“And this is your room,” He says as he opens the door revealing a king size bed, all made up. The furniture in the room was all oak, oak wardrobe, bedside tables, and drawers. There is also a tv on top of the drawer across from his bed.

“Well detective I must say you have a very nice place, not at all what I was expecting” “Thank, it was my sisters and mom who picked this place out, I would have gone with someplace smaller, but they convinced me to get this place. Anyway, I’m going to order the Chinese I’ll call you to ask what you want.”

With that Sonny leaves, leaving Barba alone in the guest bedroom to unpack his suit and hang it in the wardrobe. With nothing left to do Barba joins Sonny in the sitting/kitchen.

‘This is going to be a long two day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dios - Oh God 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. Plz comment.


	2. How Barba ended up at Sonny's again

30th November 2015 9:20 AM

It’s been two days since Barba moved in with Sonny, and now he was finally able to come back to his apartment. Instead of walking to his place, Sonny was kind enough to drive Barba to his place.

Present

Now they were both riding the elevator to Barba's floor with Barba trying to remember when he had asked Sonny up to his apartment. “Remind me again Detective, when did I invite you to my place,”? Barba asked “Well, you know it’s only fair, you’ve seen my place now I get to see yours”

Sonny said with a smile, Barba on the other hand, didn’t look too impressed. Exiting the elevator they both walked along the hallway only stopping when they both see water coming out of someone apartment.

“Oh tienes Que estar bromeando,” Barba say’s as he rushes up to his door where the water was coming from. Opening his door, he see’s his whole place covered in water. Rushing over to his kitchen, Barba open's the cupboard door’s below his sink to see his pipe’s had burst. He was now trying to shut off the water while Sonny, who was standing outside the kitchen, could hear running water coming from the hallway.

Walking down the hall, Sonny stops outside a room where the running water sounded louder; Opening the door more water poured out of the room, which was the bathroom. Rushing into the bathroom, Sonny goes straight to the sink to try and turn the water off as well.

“Detective”? “In the bathroom, The pipes in here have burst as well” He explains. Turning off the water, Barba come’s into view in the doorway. “This can’t be happening; I just got them checked out two weeks ago, I need to a make a phone call” Making his way to the sitting room Barba get’s his home phone and starts going through his contacts.

“Well, while you’re doing that just tell me where your towels are and a mop and bucket if you have one” “Detective you don’t have to…” “No, it’s no problem”

Thinking about it for a second, Barba told Sonny that the towels are in his bedroom on the shelf in his wardrobe and that the mop and bucket were in the cupboard in the hallway. So while Barba was on the phone, Shouting, Sonny was laying out all the towels out on the floors, in the hallway, bathroom, kitchens, bedroom and living room, then he started to mop up the floors.

Barba had been on the phone for about 30 minutes before hanging up. It turned out the plumber who had done all his pipes had been fired a week ago with the same complaint from other clients and that the company was trying to find everyone he had worked for in fixing their pipes.

The man on the phone was the owner who apologize for what had happened and said that because of the other clients with the same problem that it could be a week until someone could come down and with trying to find the right pipes and then to replace all the pipes in his place would be at least a month.

Which meant that Barba had again needed to move out of his place and find someplace to stay, he knows he will not get a hotel room for a month and he’s sure that Sonny would not want him to stay at his for a month? So right now he had nowhere to go.

Once he’s off the phone Barba went into his room and started to pack a suitcase, then he went and helped Sonny with the water. Once most of the water was cleared up both he and Sonny left the building and headed to the station in separate cars since Barba was able to get his keys as well.

Both Sonny and Barba exited the elevator heading to the squad room. Sonny goes to his desk while Barba goes to Liv’s office. Liv was sitting at her desk when she hears her door open and see's Barba entering her office.

“Barba, I wasn’t expecting to see you here, I thought you would be at home.” “Well, I was at home, but my apartment is now flooded so now I am homeless” “That’s a bit dramatic Barba, just ask Sonny if it would be ok to stay with him. ” “N, I can’t do that. He’s not going to want me to stay with him”

“Well, Barba, I don’t know what you can do, I mean, if I know Sonny as well as I do he would not mind you staying for a month. Look, if you don’t mind staying with him for a month, then just go ask him”

Liv was right, Sonny would most likely let him stay for a month, but it was Barba, who wasn’t sure if he could stand living with Sonny for a month. Sure the two days he stayed at Sonny were fine plus Sonny’s cooking OMG; Usually, Barba would either go out or order takeaway, but staying with Sonny and coming back to a home cooked meal was nice. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad.

“Well, maybe I will ask. Anyway, I better go and leave you to whatever it is you’re doing. I’ll see you tomorrow about the Early’s case” “See ya’ Barba”

Leaving Liv office, Barba was tempting to go straight pass Sonny desk and leave, but if Barba knew anyone else he could stay with he would, and since Sonny seems to like him, then he’s got a good chance of being able to stay with him.

“Carisi, Could I talk to you quickly, please,” Barba asked as he walked closer to Carisi desk “Sure counsellor” Getting up off his chair, he and Barba exited the squad room and went out into the hallway, not too far from the room door.

“So Detective, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is um… How would you feel if I um… Oh, and you can say no um would it be ok if I kinda stayed with you just until my place is livable again” Barba said the last bit quickly.

“Oh, I thought you were already going to stay with me but yeah sure. Are you planning on going back to my apartment now or are you going back to your office” Sonny asked, “Um would it be ok if I go back to yours?” He asked. Sonny pull’s his keys out of his trouser pocket and hands them over to Barba “Well, these are my house’s key, tomorrow I’ll make you a copy. So I’ll see you later”

Both saying goodbye, they both go in a different direction, Barba who’s driving to Sonny’s place decides to stop by a shop to get Sonny’s key cut so that Sonny doesn’t have to. After that Barba drove over to Sonny’s place and takes his suitcase out of the trunk and makes his way into the building.

Entering Sonny’s apartment, Barba went straight to his room where he starts to unpack all his suits, shoes and ties as well some other product. After that Barba lays on his bed and decides to take a nap.

It was around 19:30 when Sonny came home, Barba was sitting in the living room with the TV on while looking at some files, Barba had also ordered Chinese takeout and also got something for Sonny as well so Sonny didn’t have to cook.

After finishing his meal, Sonny decided to hit the hay and go to bed since he had to be up early in the morning. Then around 21:57 Barba decided to call it a night and head to his room and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por favor a Dios no - Oh please God no 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. Plz comment. Thank U :)


	3. Christmas decoration

7th December 2015 16:50

It’s 18 days till Christmas and with it being Sonny days off, he spent his time looking for a Christmas tree, which took him at least 2 hours just so he could get a good look at all the Christmas trees before choosing one.

Present

Sonny got back to his place like 20 minutes ago after going to different shops looking for Christmas decorations which for him was a lot of fun, but at the same time really hard to do when there are so many decorations to choose from. He was like a kid in a sweet shop.

Now he was unpacking all his bags along with some boxed up old decorations and placing everything on any free flat surface. It was 17:00 when Barba walks into the apartment to see Sonny in the middle of the room taking all the decorations out of the bags.

“What’s going on”? Barba asked as he shuts the door “Well, counselor since it’s 18 more days till Christmas and I might not get another whole day off work, So I decided to put up the Christmas decorations”

Walking further into the room Barba asked “But I thought you were going to your parent's house for Christmas,” “I am, but there’s no reason why the place can’t look Christmassy” Sonny said with a big smile and grabs one of the tinsel and walks over to the tree. Barba, on the other hand, walks over to the hallway.

“Well, I'll leave you to it, I’ll be in my room, call if you need me” “Wait, don’t you wanna help put up the decorations,” Sonny asked “No thank you, but like I said if you need any help call me”

Barba then walks off to his room. Placing his briefcase on his bed, Barba pulls out all the files and paper before getting on to his bed and starts to look at one of the files. After about 4 minutes of Barba not being able to concentrate he decides to put everything back into his case. Putting his case on the floor Barba stares blankly at the blank TV screen just thinking back to all that Christmas decoration. Looking over to his right Barba picks up the picture of his Abela.

Looking at his Abela, Barba sign “Oh Abela, you would have loved this. I wish you were here this Christmas” Barba say’s as a tear escaped his eye. Wiping the tear away, Barba puts the frame down back onto the bedside table then gets up off his bed and heads back to the living room.

Walking back into the living room, Barba watches as Sonny decorates the tree, even though it was decorated with different colors and different shaped ornaments which didn’t match what so ever, it still looked good, but there was still something missing.

“You’re doing this all wrong,” Barba said, causing Sonny to jump since he didn’t know Barba was standing there. “What do you mean?” Sonny asked, looking at the tree then back to Barba. Barba walked into the living and went to Sonny’s CD storage.

“Well, you’re not playing any Christmas music” Barba pulls out a Christmas CD with all of the classic songs and the singers. Placing the disk into the CD player the song started to play.

‘Hark the herald angels sing’  
“Frank Sinatra”

Putting a smile on Barba's face as well as Sonny. Barba then goes over to where Sonny was standing, he then pick’s up one of the ornaments of the table and hangs it up on the tree along with Sonny, doing the same.

Around 19:30 they were both finally done. The apartment transformed into Wonderland and looked amazing. It was frustrating at time’s when Sonny would do something, then Barba would go and change it around, saying that it looked better, but at the end, they both put their own idea for each Christmas design.

Both falling onto the sofa, they look around at the apartment at what they both created.

“Wow, never before has my apartment look as… Amazing as it looks now. Thank for the help Barba, even though it took an extra hour longer to decorate”

Barba smirk “Your welcome, Carisi” “Hey, um Barba, how come you ended up helping with the decoration” Sonny asked “Well, my Abela she loved Christmas and usually I would go to her and help decorate her place and I know that if she was here now she would be getting me to go and help, so I did”

After a few minutes of silent Sonny got up decided to order two pizzas; Once the pizza came, they both ate their own, watch some tv then deciding to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll liked it. Plz comment. Thank U :)


	4. Bad news

12th December 2015 21:58

It was late when Sonny opened his door to his apartment after a long day at work. Barba is sat in the living room, going over some files when he hears the sound of keys unlocking the door.

“Finally, I’m home” Sonny relieved now that he’s finally home and not work, which was a very bad day. Barba, who could see how relieved Sonny was to be back home asked, “Good day at work?” he asked with a smirk. Sonny looks at him, knowing that Barba was being funny decides to play along.

“Oh the best, the station was manic, paperwork going missing, oh and a cuffed suspected kicked me in the stomach, lucky it wasn’t so hard, but Liv let me go home early” Now Barba was a little worried “You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital, cause if it was just a small kick to the stomach I don’t think Liv would have sent you home” “No it’s fine. All I want to do is make myself a sandwich and go to bed”

Sonny pushes himself away from the door and makes his way to his kitchen. Barba then also says “Also, Sonny your mom left you a message, she wants you to call her when you have time”

“Oh, well, I better call her now,” Sonny says. He goes and picks up the phone and looks for his mom’s number while going to the kitchen; letting the phone ring he gets all the ingredients out to make his sandwich.

As he was getting the bread out his mom answers. “Hey mom, you left a message asking to call back…”

Barba was back to looking at the files whilst also listening to Sonny, not long after Sonny started talking to his mom.  
“Oh”  
Hearing “Oh” in a sad voice Barba looked over his shoulder to see Sonny with a frown upon his face as he talked to his mother.

“No, no you go and have fun. What about everyone else”

“Oh, I see”

“No mom it's fine. Yeah I love you too, ok bye”

Watching Sonny put the phone down on the kitchen counter and watches him putting all the food away. Catching a glimpse of the sad look on Sonny's face. Usually, the ADA only ever see’s the detective happy so seeing him like this just made Barba a little sad cause he wouldn’t admit but he does consider Sonny as a friend.

Sonny walked over to his sofa with a cold bottle of beer, Barba asked

“You ok?”

“Not really, my mum just told me that her friend has invited her and dad for a Christmas cruise and it looks like my sisters are going to their partners, parents for Christmas so it looks like we’re going to be spending Christmas together” Sonny takes another sip of his beer “Then I’m even sorrier, it’s bad enough not spending it with your family, but instead having to spend it with me” “Hey, don’t put yourself down like that, I’m sure we can have a great Christmas without our family and what’s even better is that I get to cook Christmas dinner which by the way you are going to help me with”

“Do I have to?” Barba asked “Yes, now if you excuse me I’m heading to bed. Good night Rafael” Sonny says as heads to the hallway “Night Sonny”

It was 23:36 when Barba decided to head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll like it. Plz comment. Thank U :)


	5. Barba hitting the club

17th December 2015 19:30

Tonight Rafael Barba is going out, and not to one of the fancy restaurants he would usually go to. He’s going to a club; This was something Barba rarely did, but he had a long hard working week and tonight he wanted to go somewhere to relax and have a bit of fun.

(Not that kind of fun)

Barba walked into the living room wearing a berry congrats lined shirt with a pair of black jeans. He walks past Sonny who was sitting at his desk going over a case file and went over to the coffee table to grab his phone and wallet. Sonny while looking at the file caught a glimpse of Barba walking past him in a completely different outfit that he usually wears.

“I think this must be the first time I’ve seen you wearing casual clothes. I would never have guessed that you owned a pair of jean either. So where are you off too?” Sonny asked “Just heading out somewhere” Barba replies “Yeah. Where?” “A club and no I am not telling you the name of it”

Sonny leans back in his chair “A club hey, you’re full of surprises, never would suspect you a clubbing kind of guy, would have thought you would go to a fancy bar for a night out” “Yeah well I fancy a bit of a change. Anyway I better go”

Barba places his mobile into his pocket and checks to make sure he has his keys and wallet on him.

“Ok, and remember no drinking and driving” “Of course detective I’m taking a taxi” “Good, also if you want me to pick you up just give me a call, anytime” Well thanks for the offer but I wouldn’t be getting that drunk. I should be back by 22:00” Barba walks over to the front door

“Ok, see ya, Rafael. Oh Rafael just in case, did you remember to bring condom’s with you” Sonny said with a smirk “Good-Bye Sonny”

And with that Barba was out of the door, leaving Sonny alone with his files.

It was 21:14 when the sound of Sonny’s phone woke him from his sleep. Sonny, who fell asleep on the couch, reached out and picked his phone up off the table and looked at the I.D, which turned out to be Barba.

“Rafael? Are you all right” “Sonny I’m sorry for calling but, could you please pick me up, ” Barba said quietly and to Sonny, he sounded scared “Rafael, what happened?” Sonny asked as he grabs both house and car key’s

“Well, I was sitting at the bar, having a drink when this drunk guy came over, started to talk to me then he put his hand on my leg and started to slide his hand up my legs. That was when I decided to leave, but then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to an empty part of the club and that’s when he… tried it on”

Sonny was in the elevator as he listened to Barba “Did he…” but before he could finish Barba answered, knowing what Sonny was going to ask “No, he didn’t get that far, I kneed him in the private and went to the men’s toilets since it was nearer to me and now I’m locked in the toilet and I think he still out there”

And Barba was right because next he hears is “YOU BITCH, I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE”

“Please Sonny hurry up” Barba pleads “Ok, I’m coming. What’s the club called” “Magic, It's at…” “I know where it is, stay there I won’t be long”

Hanging up Sonny pulls out into the road and headed straight to club Magic

Sonny parked his car outside the club and quickly rushed into the club. Because it's a Thursday the club wasn’t that crowded, usually, Saturday is more crowded and Sonny would know since those are the only days he goes to Magic gay club cause he usually had Sundays off.

Lucky he knew the club well, so Sonny knew where the toilets are. Getting closer he was sure he could hear banging and shouting coming from the room. Running into the toilets Sonny see’s a man. He was pushing a toilet door which looked as if was opened, but someone was trying to keep it shut.

“Hey” Sonny shouted, the man stopped and turn to look at Sonny “Look pal this doesn't concern you so why don’t you buzz off”

When Barba heard Sonny’s voice and the pushing stopped, Barba slowly pulled the door open a bit just to see. When the man finished talking, he turned to see the door open a bit which then he gave a strong, pushed causing Barba to go back letting the man in. The man grabs Barba by the shoulder, but before he could do anything Sonny came into sight and grab the man, pulled his back, pushing him hard into the walls.

“Now you listen here, I happen to be a cop and that man there is my friend so unless my friend is pressing charges, then I suggest you leave here and never come back and if I see you again I will arrest you”

Pulling the man back off the wall Sonny gives him a shove towards the door and then went over to Barba.

“Hey, you ok”? Sonny asked as he looked Barba over, making sure he wasn’t hurt “Yeah I’m fine, just really want to get out of here”

They both head out of the toilet and made their way out of the club to Sonny’s car which had a bouncer standing beside it and what looked like he was dialing someone; turns out you’re not supposed to park there or it will get towed away. Anyway, Sonny got his car in time and drove off to his place.

Entering Sonny’s apartment Barba went and sat down on the couch, leaning back closing his eyes. Sonny went into the kitchen and asked: “Do you want a beer or your scotch” “Bring me the bottle and a glass” Barba demands.

Doing as he was told Sonny brings into the living a bottle of scotch and a tumbler and a beer for himself. Sitting up Barba opens his scotch and pulls himself a glass and gulps it in one go, then refills it whilst Sonny just sat on his chair sipping his beer.

“Go on Sonny I know you want to ask,” Barba says as he gulps his drink down in one go again. “Ask what,”? Sonny asked which just made Barba angry “You know what, but to make this easier I’ll just tell you. I’m Bisexual which is why I was at Magic” This time Barba just takes a sip of his scotch with his hand a bit shaky “And now that you know what do you plan to do with this information, blackmail me, tell everyone…” “Whoa, whoa, where did that come from, I’m not going to blackmail you nor am I going to tell anyone on the team, that’s not my place to tell. I’m actually offended that you would actually think that I would do any of that” Now Barba felt guilty “Sorry”

They both sat in silence drinking their drink when a realization came to Barba “Sonny, How did you know where Magic was?” He asked “Sorry Rafael but I'm afraid you’re not the only Bi in the team” Sonny smiles at Barba as he drinks his beer.

“Oh, um does the team know that you’re Bi,” Barba asked “No, so it ‘if you don’t say anything then I won't tell. Deal” “Deal”

Once Sonny finished his beer he decided to call it a night, but before he went to bed, he asked Barba “Hey, after what happen at the club, are you going to be ok cause if you need to talk about…” “Please Sonny leaves the whole victim talk at work, it was nothing serious. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to head to bed, so good night Sonny” Barba leaves his scotch and tumble on the table and carefully made his way to his room leaving Sonny.

Feeling tired himself Sonny picked up Barba’s scotch and tumble along with his empty beer bottle and took them to the kitchen where he leaves the bottle on the side along with the bottle of scotch and places the tumbler in the sink. He also went to his bed where once his head hit his pillow he was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll like it. Plz comment. Thank U :)


	6. Chistmas eve/day

24th December 2015

14:30 PM

It’s Christmas Eve and with everyone at the station who has family they want to spend Christmas with, Benson was able to let everyone go home early which meant Fin could go to his son and husband’s house and spend Christmas Eve/days and also boxing day at their house, Amanda goes home to her daughter, Olivia goes back to her place to be with Noah where Tucker will also come over. Then on Christmas Day Amanda and Jesse will be coming over to Olivia place and spend with her, Noah and Tucker. And for Sonny, he's going back to his place to spend Christmas with Barba.

Before they all leave the station they all exchange present from each other. Fin and Amanda also gave Sonny, Barba's present since he was spending it at Sonny’s place and that they wouldn’t be seeing him until they’re back at work. Barba had already given them their present, which surprises them, but it also meant that they had to get something for him since they weren’t going to bother because they thought he wasn’t bothering with them either. The bad thing was they both haven’t a clue what to get him but good thing they had Liv, who gave them a few ideas.

They all walked out of the building together, said Merry Christmas and all made their way to their cars. Instead of going home, Liv wanted to give Barba his Christmas present in person since. Arriving at Barba office, she opens the door to see Barba at his desk.

“Hey Barba,” She says as she walks over to him. Placing his present on his desk “Merry Christmas” She say’s, Barba smiled and then open his drawer and pull out his gift for Olivia “Merry Christmas to you too, and…” Barba pulled out another present and passed it over to Liv “Something for Noah. Hope he likes it” “I’m sure he’s going to love it.” Looking over at the windows where the presents caught her eye “Who’s that present from”? She asked when she saw it “Oh, that’s from my mother, she dropped my gift off at lunch. She’s off with her friends to go spend Christmas in Las Vegas,” “Oh… That sounds nice. You know you and Sonny could spend Christmas with Me, Amanda and Tucker, if you two wanted to” Liv, asked

“Thank, but Sonny already bought all the food for tomorrow, He’s really looking forward to the whole cooking the Christmas dinner, not sure why. I’ve also got to help out, but I guess he can’t do it all on his own. Anyway, since you’re here I’m assuming that everyone’s gone home,”

Olivia nodded her head, Barba sign and got up and starts to put his coat on “Guess I should go and help Sonny out if I’m right, he should be baking the three different types of cookies he say’s we ‘NEED’ to have for Christmas”

Grabbing his briefcase and the present from his mother, both Liv and Barba walked out together until they went their separate way to their cars.

Present

Even before entering Sonny’s apartment, Barba could smell ginger which leads him to believe that Sonny has just made or was still cooking gingerbread men. Entering Sonny’s apartment Barba, who because of the open kitchen could see Sonny surprisingly calm in the kitchen. He measured out ingredients, while his KitchenAid is on and mixing something.

Looking up, Sonny see’s Barba closing the front door and just in time “Hey Barba, now that your back you can help with the last batch of cookie” “Oh joy” Barba said sarcastically, really what he wanted to do was to take a nap, but he did promise to help out with the cookie “Let me get changed and I’ll meet you back here” Placing his present in front of the tree where all the rest were, Rafael went on over to his room. Entering his room, he starts by taking off his suit coat and hanging it up next went his waistcoat. Sitting on his bed, Barba starts to take off his shoes and sock.

10 minutes later

Looking at the time on his phone, Sonny thought Barba would be changed and out by now, but no, he’s still in his room. Sonny was already 5 minutes behind schedule and didn’t want to be a minute behind. Making his way to Barba’s bedroom, he could see the door open, but couldn’t hear any movement coming from the room. Walking up to the door Sonny see’s Barba asleep on the bed with his feet on the floor, like he was sitting down and just fell asleep. Quietly Sonny walks into the room; Instead of waking him up Sonny lifts Barba’s legs up and turns him so that they were on the bed, with that done Sonny again quietly exit the room and closed the door, not complete in case he wakes up.

19:00PM

Opening his eye’s, Rafael stares at the ceiling not understanding what’s going on, one minute he was taking his shoes off the next he was waking up “Must have nodded off for a minute” Barba mumbled to himself. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, looking to his left, he see’s his clock and what the time was. “19:00! Guess I slept longer than a minute” Getting up off his bed Barba rushes out his to see Sonny sat at the dining table.

“Hey sleeping beauty, you in time to help with peeling the vegetables” Sonny says, pointing to the vegetables that still needed to be peeled “Sonny I’m so sorry that I… Wait, why didn’t you come looking for me when I didn’t return” Sonny smiled “I did, and I found you asleep, so I let you sleep. And I accept your apology,” “No, I take back that apology you could have woken me up, but you didn’t. You know what I’m not going to help with the peeling you can do that yourself”

Barba went and sat down on the sofa, while Sonny went back to peeling the vegetables. A few minutes later Barba got bored, so he ended up help Sonny with the peeling and chopping. When they were both finally done it was only 20:37 and so Sonny decided to put on a Christmas movie, which Barba at first declined and was going to bed, but once he heard the opening of A Christmas Carol the musical he ended up watching it with Sonny with a big bowl of toffee popcorn.

When the film ended that’s when they both decided to call it a night and they both headed off to their bed. Sonny was so excited for Christmas that it took him a while to sleep, but for Barba, even though he took a long nap earlier it didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

25th December 2015

Waking up to the sound of Frank Sinatra singing Santa Claus is coming to town was not how Barba image he would be waking up to Christmas morning. After being scared by the loud music that got Barba up, he looked over at his phone to see what time it was “9:30, you are kidding me” Barba mumbled, because of his job Rafael hardly had any time for a lie in's. So even if it’s Christmas, Barba was not in a jolly good mood. With no chances of getting back to sleep, Barba got out of bed and put on his dressing gown and headed to the living room as he tied his robe together.

Walking into the living room, he see’s Sonny is sorting out the Christmas presents, putting them in two different piles on the table. Barba went straight into the kitchen to get himself some coffee. With the music on loud Sonny didn’t notice Barba in the kitchen or hear's the sounds of the coffee being poured, but he did get the feeling that he wasn’t alone, looking up, he see’s Barba, getting up off the floor Sonny turns the volume down on his stereo causing Barba to turn and look at Sonny.

“Merry Christmas Rafael,” Sonny said with a big smile on his face “Merry Christmas Sonny”

Walking closer to the back of the sofa, Barba see’s the presents all set on the table; Sonny’s side had more presents then Barba, but then again Sonny did have a large family, so it’s not that surprising.

Sitting down on his side, Sonny jumped onto the sofa, pulling his legs under him, he was like a 5-year-old child. Unlike Barba, Sonny went crazy over opening his presents, whereas Barba opened his up in an adult way.

When Barba got to his present from Sonny he was surprised by the size and shape of the present, Barba automatically assume that he would be getting a bottle of whisky since that what he told Sonny when he had asked him what he wanted for Christmas to which he replied with a cheap bottle of Scotch since Barba wasn't really bothered and he knew Sonny wouldn't be able to afford the brand that Barba usually goes for. Opening his present Barba was surprised to see a black leather briefcase.

“I notice your briefcase was starting to tear and fall apart a bit so I thought maybe a new briefcase would be a nice gift, if you don’t like it you could return it and get the money back and buy something that you actually wanted, it’s no big deal” “No, This is a really nice gift and I’ve meant to get a new one but looks like I won’t be needing too, Thank you, Sonny, I really do like my gift”

Sonny was very much relieved that Barba liked his gift because he knew that Barba was hard to buy for because of his expensive taste so when he looked for a briefcase for him Sonny went a bit over budget but he knew (hoped) that Barba would like it.

“Well, I’m glad,” Sonny said. Sonny then picks up the present from Barba. It was smaller than what he got Barba, but that doesn't bother him, it’s the fact that Barba had brought him something, but he guessed that he had to in a way to say thank you for letting him stay at his place. Opening his present up revealed a long black box which inside holds a stainless steel Certina watch.

“Wow,” Sonny said as he looked at it, seeing the name of the make, Sonny heard of these watches and that they were quite expensive “Um, Rafael I think you’ve given me the wrong gift” “No that’s yours. I remember you saying that you needed a new watch so…”

Sonny looked back at the watch, this must be the most expensive thing he owned now; Before it was his TV but this definitely topped it. “Wow, thanks, Rafael”

With Barba having fewer presents than Sonny he decided to have a shower and get changed into some proper clothes (3 piece suit). When Barba was all dressed up, he walked back into the living room, the dining table packed with bowls of chopped up fruit along with jars of chocolate spread, jam’s, honey syrups and a plate full of cooked bacon. There were also two mugs of coffee. Sitting down in front of the cup he had used earlier, he takes a sip just as Sonny comes over and places a plate full of pancakes on the table as well as two bowls as he sits down.

“Ok Rafael, Breakfast is served, help yourself to anything. I bought you a bowl in case you fancy a fruit salad” “May I ask who else is coming to breakfast?” Barba asked Sonny knew he was sarcastic because of the number of pancakes and fruits “Ok, so maybe I went a bit overboard, but I’m used to making breakfast for a big family at Christmas I guess I got a bit carried away, now stop complaining and eat”

Both men started with two pancakes along with bacon and syrup, then started with the other foods. Sonny had most of the pancakes whereas Barba had couple more pancakes and a bowl of fruit salad.

10:20A

After everything was washed up and put away, both Sonny and Barba decided to call their families up. (Well, for Barba it was calling his mom and Skype Liv) Barba went into his room, whereas Sonny stayed in the Living room.

Calling order’s 

Mum and dad  
Bella and Tommy  
Teresa  
Gina

After finishing his talk with his mom which was short because one of her friends had called her over and so she had to cut the call short, but she promised to call later. Barba who knew this sounded mean, but he was kind of glad that the call was cut short cause that meant he could go and Skype Liv. Making sure it was ok, he text Liv to make sure, to which she replied “yes”.

Getting onto his laptop, Barba connected Skype and was now waiting for Liv. Suddenly Liv face appeared on the screen

“Hey Liv, Merry Christmas,” He said, “Happy Christmas Barba. Thanks for the necklace and the bottle of red, you really didn’t have to get me the necklace the wine would have been fine” “Ok then just give me the necklace back, and I‘ll get my money back” Rafael say’s “Um, well you know, I’ve already took it out of the case, it has my germs and…” “Yeah, yeah, well I’m glad that you like it and also thank you for my gift, I was running low on my favorite Scotch also thanks for the picture frame, I’ll place it on my desk with my Abuelita picture in it”

“I’m glad you like it. Also, Noah! Come here” Next to liv was Noah, who had a big smile on his face “What do you say to Uncle Rafi?” “THANK YOU” Noah shouted “You’re welcome” “Ok Noah you can go back playing with your toys,” Liv says to him to which he replies Bye, and he goes back to his toy’s. “Ok Liv, in all honesty, does he really like his present,” Rafael asked “Yes, he really does, look” Picking up her laptop, she aims it at Noah who’s playing with the dinosaur that Barba got him along with making roaring noises.

She then turns it back to her “Are you happy with the evident's counselor?” She asked with a smile “Very. So where’s Tucker?” He asked “Oh, he’s in the shower, Amanda and Jessie coming in an hour and he needs to start cooking dinner. So hows Christmas been with Sonny so far?” “Well, it’s ok, He woke me up with Frank Sinatra blasting through the place, but he did get me a brand new briefcase, so I did forgive him for waking me up early on a day with no work. He then made a massive breakfast enough for the whole team, and now he’s talking to his family, and I think he wants to start cooking Christmas dinner soon” Barba explains

The conversation lasted for another 20 minutes, which at that time Barba said a Merry Christmas to Tucker when he came over to say hi and then Liv wanted to say hi to Sonny, so he went into the living room where Sonny just finished talking to Bella & Tommy so he had a short chat with Liv and Noah when he heard Sonny’s voice. After that Barba went back to his room so Sonny could call his sister Teresa.

11:15AM

Even thought Barba finished talking to Liv, he stayed in his room when he heard Sonny still talking to his sister and didn’t want to disturb him, so he went on his laptop and looked up his emails. Seeing the time saying 11:15 AM he assumed that Sonny would be done by now and so exited his room.

It turned out he was right cause Sonny was already in the kitchen prepare the food he did yesterday and started to cook. Sonny gave Barba the job of keeping an eye on the food while it was cooking so that Sonny could get on with the other things like making the gravy and the stuffing.

It was around 12:20 PM when everything was plated and ready to eat. Set out on the table with their meal were a basket of homemade bread rolls, a jug of gravy and small jars of sauces.

Both Sonny and Barba took their place at the table, sitting opposite each other, Looking at his meal Barba just realized how full his plate was. “Wow” Barba whispered “Sonny, Please don’t be offended if I don’t finish all of this” Pointing to his plate “No that’s fine. I’m going to do a quick prayer before eating; you can carry on” Barba didn’t. 

Looking over at Sonny praying, Barba decided to say a quick prayer but not to God but his Abuelita. When Sonny says’s Amen Barba quickly says some last words before also say Amen.

Digging into their meals both of them decided to talk about their past Christmas’s and family tradition. Sonny talked about one year when he was eight years old in the middle of the night he went outside into the snow with a blanket and waited to see Santa Claus. He ended up falling asleep in the garden chair; he was sitting on. It was around 9:00ish when his dad saw him outside and brought him inside, it was Sonny’s first Christmas being ill. Rafael talked about when his Abuelita was alive he would go over to her for Christmas dinner, and she would tell him stories about her Christmas’s when she was a child. They were usually the same stories every year, but Rafael loved to listen to her and see the excitement she got when she talked about her childhood stories.

Eating their meals, which Rafael thought would be awkward turned out to be a pleasant and laughable moment, Rafael realizes that this has been an enjoyable Christmas; The first one without his Abuelita.

After dinner (which Barba left a small amount because it was delicious and he didn’t want to stop, but of course he wouldn’t tell Sonny that) Barba went and sat on the sofa to let the food go down before getting up and helping Sonny with the washing. Sonny, however, finished his whole plate, Barba couldn’t believe it, being the size Sonny was he couldn’t understand where it all went. Resting for a bit, Sonny decided to remove the rest of the turkey off the bones and pack it up for tomorrow.

With the turkey meat all packed up and Sonny’s food now gone down, he decided it’s time to start the washing up. “Ok, Barba; time to wash up”

Sonny walks into the kitchen with the plates and places them on the side. Turning on the hot water, Sonny pours some washing up liquid into the water to let it bubble up. Once the water is half way, full Sonny starts adding some of the pots and pans that were used in for cooking. Looking behind him, he notices that Barba had not gotten up and was still sitting on the sofa. Letting the pots and pan soak, he walks over to sofa only to see Barba asleep.

“Really, you’re not getting out of this, this time,” Sonny says. He leans over the sofa arm and reaches out to shake Barba’s arm, only to stop before even touching his arm. Looking at Barba, he looked so peaceful and think about it; he probably doesn’t get much sleep. So instead Sonny leaves him to sleep and carries on with the washing up, but he wasn’t going to let Barba sleep all day; Sonny had plans for the rest of the day.

13:25

Sonny finished the washing up about 10 minutes ago and was now almost finished with the drying up. Barba was still asleep but was now laying on the sofa, when Sonny saw him lying down he brought a blanket from his bedroom and laid it across Barba as he sleeps.

Finished with the drying, Sonny went over to the window to see the outside covered in snow. He always loved the snow so since having nothing to do at the moment decided to go out, maybe even go to central park. Going to his room he goes to get his camera along with a scarf and gloves. Walking back into the living room, Sonny decides to wake Barba up and see if he wants to come.

“Rafael” Sonny also shakes his shoulder, which got him to wake up “Sonny? What do you want?” “I’m going out, taking a walk around the city, maybe go to central park, wonder whether you want to come along?” Sonny asked, “Now why would I want to do that”? “So you can get out of the apartment and have a nice walk around to area”? Barba pulled the blanket down under his chin “Well, unlike you I plan on staying here where it’s warm. But have a nice cold walk” And with that said Barba closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Sonny was a bit disappointed, he would have liked the company and someone to talk to, but he still gets his coat and scarf on and heads out into the streets.

Heading out into the streets Sonny didn’t see much he wanted to take a photo off, so he carried on walking straight to central park. Entering the park, he was surprised to hear children laughing; Walking further into the park he saw a family making a snowman along with throwing a snowball. Walking further into Central Park Sonny got to his location Gapstow bridge. Sonny always see’s pictures on google of the bridge covered in snow and always wanted to take his photo.

After taking what was at least six photos Sonny finally had a few that looked good “Perfect” Sonny say’s. Suddenly a ball of snow hit him on the side of his face. Looking over to where the snowball was thrown he couldn’t see anyone. Suddenly another snowball is thrown, Sonny tried to dogged it, but it ended up hitting him on the shoulder.

“Hey, whoever is out there, I’m a cop, so I suggest you stop” After that nothing happened, Sonny keep his eye on the area where the snowball was thrown. After a while, nothing happened.

“Good choice,” he shouted only for two snowballs to be thrown at him; Both in the face. Wiping the snow off his face, he hears laughter coming towards him. Looking up he sees Barba.

“Barba? What are you doing here”? Sonny asked, now Rafael is nearer to him “Well, after you left I was more wide awake, and the walk did sound like a nice idea. I did try to catch up with you, but I could find you, but I remember you saying you would head to central park, so I came here and walked about for a bit until I saw you”

“And the snowballs”? “That was making up for the times you’ve annoyed me” Sonny looked at him and then turned around and grab some of the snow off the bridge, rolling it into a ball. Barba could already see what was going to happen and slowly walked backward

“Sonny! Don’t even think about…” But Sonny had already thrown it. Barba tried to dodge it, but it caught him on the arm. Barba then starts to make a snowball along with Sonny who was making two.

They both spent 8 minutes throwing snow at each other until they notice how much snow each both had on themselves and decided to call it quits.

“Hold on Barba,” He says, seeing him wiping the snow off himself. Taking out his phone, Sonny gets the camera app up.

“Selfie” He shouted, holding the camera up, so both men were on the screen. “Smile Rafael” Surprising enough Barba did smile. With that done, they both brushed off as much snow as they can and headed back home where the warmth was.

17:30 PM

Time flew by and it was now 17:30, Sonny was in the middle of getting the party food cooked, plated and set out onto the table. Barba had another Skype chat with Liv telling her about what happened so far as does Liv. They both decided to make this the last Skype chat so that they won’t be seeing each other until Monday. Sonny was placing the last bit of party food when a knock on the door surprised them both. They both looked at each other before Sonny went over to his front door.

Opening his door he is confronted with his Bella, Tommy, and Lily their 1-month-old baby.

“Merry Christmas” the two of them shouted. Seeing them brought a huge smile to his face. Bella gave Sonny a hug “Good to see you too, big bro” “But, I thought you were spending Christmas with Tommy’s parents” Sonny asks as he moves out of the way so Tommy, who's carrying the baby carrier seat into the room “We were, but then mum wasn't feeling that good after dinner so we all decided to go home early and we thought we'd come and see you. That’s ok isn’t it?” Tommy asked

“Are you kidding any chance to see my niece is always ok” Sonny kneel down so he could take his niece out of her carrier. Bella looked over at the living room to see Barba standing awkwardly.

“ADA Barba, It’s good to see you again” “Same to you,” Barba says. Tommy comes over and shakes Barba hand “Mr. Barba, How you been”? He asked “Good, good and you, how have you been since the last time I saw you” “Good, well great since this little one came into our lives”

Sonny walked over, standing between Bella and Tommy. The room went silent for a second until Barba starts to talk again “Well, Um I think I’ll head to my room and leave…” “Wait, Why”? Sonny asked, “Well, I thought maybe you would like some alone time with your family, so I figured…”  
At the same time, they all said that he could stay or you can’t get away from us that easily.

So with that everyone grabbed a plate and started to pile food onto their places. Because Sonny was holding Lily, Sonny pushed his plate along the table. Once everyone ate their food and were now just occasionally picking food from the table. Belle suggested about playing Heads up. Both Sonny and Tommy both said yes to it, Barba was a bit unsure so Bella said he could watch the first round and see how he feels. The first round everyone was laughing their heads off because Sonny was getting annoyed when Bella couldn’t remember Ross famous quote “We were on a break.” She knew what it was, but at that moment she couldn't think what it was which was driving Sonny crazy.

Barba decided to join so after a few games Sonny got the most right with the friends head up, Bella on Animals gone wild, Tommy favorite fictional characters and Barba on Broadway baby, lucky for him Bella also liked Broadway, so she described most of the shows, songs, and actors for him. Sonny helped as well.

20:10 PM

Sonny and Tommy are standing in the kitchen talking, Leaving Barba and Bella in the sitting room. Bella was sitting on the chair, holding Lily trying to get her off to sleep after she started to get fussy in her carrier and began to cry. That was 10 minutes ago, Bella even borrowed Barba’s laptop and wrote in a lullaby on YouTube, and she was still crying.

“This is one of the troubles with Lily, She won’t settle down, I’ve looked on the internet about singing lullabies to her, but they don’t work, we’ve tried nursery songs a few pop songs, but nothing works”

Looking at Bella, Barba did feel sorry for her, cause if that’s what life is like with a baby, then he is very thankful that he didn’t have any. Looking behind him he notices that neither one of them has noticed that Lily has been crying for the last 10 minutes (I mean seriously, how deep in the conversation did they have to be to not hear Lily crying.) Turning back forward Barba could no longer stand the crying, so he decides to step in.

“I was wondering if maybe I could try something” Barba offered, Usually Barba would never offer to hold a baby, but he really wanted Lily to be quiet. When Sonny looked over, he see’s Bella handing Lily over to Barba he was also a bit shocked and to be honest a bit scared of what he was planning to do.

Writing in Hushabye Mountain music Barba got the background music. Before pressing play, Bella turned the tv to mute so that the room became quiet except for Lily crying. Pressing play the music starts to play and Barba got comfortable. Barba began to sing.

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting, to sail your worries away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key  
The winds of night, so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye, to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye, to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

The whole room went completely silent, everyone was completely shocked not just because Lily was now asleep, but the fact that Barba just sang and that he could sing. Out of all of them, Sonny was the most shocked, never would he had thought that ADA Barba could sing.

“There you go, fast asleep,” Barba says as he hands her back to Bella who takes her and places her back into her carrier. Bella still looked shocked, she tried everything, and all it took was Barba to sing Hushabye Mountain. Still, it didn't matter; she now knew what to sing to get her daughter off to sleep.

With Lily asleep and it being late, Tommy and Bella decided to call it a night and get home, and hopefully Lily stay's asleep for the rest of the evening. Both Sonny and Barba walked them both to the door and said their goodbyes. With them gone, Sonny and Barba went and cleaned up the plates and wrap up the remaining food.

23:14 PM

As it was getting late both Sonny and Rafael decided to have one more drink before heading to bed. Barba offered to get the drinks. In the kitchen Barba takes a beer out of the fridge for Sonny and Barba poured himself a glass of scotch. As he was making his way out of the kitchen Barba notices something hang up on the ceiling, something he for some reason never notices all day. Setting the drink down, he say’s “Sonny” “Hmm” “Can you please tell me why there is mistletoe hanging from the ceiling”? Sonny gets up off the sofa and goes to stand in front of Barba and looks up “Oh yeah, I forgot about that, anyway mistletoe is part of Christmas, so I hang it up. You know it is tradition for when two people stand underneath they both kissed”

“No, no, not ever going to happen and I think I will head to bed, Goodnight” “Oh come on Rafael, it’s just a bit of fun, no one’s here. Just lighten up”

“I can’t believe I’m even thinking about doing this. If you say anything, I will deny it” Walking back over to Sonny, Barba picks his glass up and downs his scotch in one gulp “All right let's get this over with, and no tongue”

Sonny smiled, and Barba closed his eye, letting Sonny do the leaning in and then both lips touch. Pulling back both men looked at each other in completely different ways. Then Barba pulls Sonny in for another kiss. Both men wrapped their arms around each others body; Sonny hands on the back of Barba's head while Rafael had his hand on Sonny’s shoulder blades.

After a while they both parted since they both needed to breathe, they again look at each after realizing what they just did.

“I-I think I’ll head to bed, night Sonny”

Barba was out of that room in a flash, while Sonny just stood there thinking back to the kiss after a few minute Sonny grabbed his beer and went to his bedroom.

Both men were now unsure how they were going to face each other and since neither one of them were going to work tomorrow or seeing anyone tomorrow, and they both couldn’t stay in their bedrooms for a whole day, so they’ll just have to suck it up and talk about it like adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll liked it. Plz comment. Thank U :)


	7. Boxing day

It was around 10:00 am when Sonny woke up. Being Boxing day, he decided not to set his alarm and just have a well-deserved rest. That was only part of the reason, the other part of the reason was he didn't know how to confront Barba about last night and the kiss. Sure at first it was some fun but, Sonny felt something afterward. And Barba must have felt something too otherwise why would he kiss him the second time. Sure it could have been the heat of the moment or maybe he..,.

'Nope, no gets that out of your head Sonny', He thinks to himself there is no way Barba would like him in that way. Could he?

Instead of thinking about it, Sonny decides to just get out of bed and asks Barba himself, but before he does Sonny is going to have a quick shower. Entering the living/Dining room wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a western smokey dark denim shirt; Sonny hears a noise coming from the kitchen, turning towards the kitchen he sees the back of Barba pouring himself a cup of coffee. As Barba takes a sip of his coffee Sonny decides that this would be the best opportunity to talk to now. Taking a deep breath, he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sonny said with a small shout since he was still standing outside the kitchen. Barba had put his cup down when he heard Sonny and slightly tensed up a bit.

"Morning Sonny" Turning slowly Barba is now facing Sonny. There was an awkward silence between the two of them since no one knew what to say. Finally, Barba breaks the silences "Listen, Sonny, I think it would be better if I leave, I've booked a room at the Millennium Broadway Hotel Times Square "Woah wait you're moving out? Is this about the second kiss! No scratch that I know that this is about the kiss. Look obviously you're uncomfortable but could we talk about the kiss. I don't want you to leave plus if we don't talk about it then it's only going to get worst when we see each other at work,"

Barba hated to admit it, but Sonny does have a point about the fact that work will be awkward, but it's going to be even more awkward when he tells Sonny the reason behind the second kiss plus he also has a question for Sonny on why he kissed back.

"Ok Sonny we can talk, Only if you tell me why you kissed me back" Barba added "Yeah Of course" Barba walks out of the kitchen, passing Sonny who then walks behind him as Barba heads over to the sofa where he sits as well does Sonny.

"Ok," Barba says before taking a deep breath "Well after you kissed me I... felt something, like before you were just Detective Carisi and now... I don't know; I still find you annoying, well less now" Sonny just laughed a bit "And everything I felt about you is all the same but now... Ugh, it hard to put into words what I mean. Has this ever happen to you? Suddenly felt something for another person?" Barba asked

"Actually yes I have, it's why I kissed you back. Like you, I also felt something when we kissed. But with me, if I had, to be honest with you and myself I always had a small crush on you. And when we kissed I think that's when I realized I that I liked you,"

They both sat in silence after confessing that they like each other. Not sure what was going to happen next Sonny asked "So now that we've both confessed, what do you want to do now? Whatever you want to do, it's up to you," "Well... I think we should go on a date" Barba replies

"What?" Barba turns to look at Sonny "Really, you want to give this ago?" "Of course Sonny like you said we both feel the same way about each other so why not try and go on a date get to know each other a bit better than at the end we can decide whether or not to carry on with the relationship. How does that sound?" Barba asked. Sonny was still in shock what he was expecting was for Barba to say let's forget about the kiss and the feeling because Sonny knows Barba and that's what he thought he would say, but no he wanted to go on a date with Sonny.

"Sonny?" Barba getting a bit worried since Sonny hasn't spoken for 2 minutes "Yeah? Oh Yeah yes, that sounds great. What day do you want to go on a date?" "How about today, I know a few places that are open, I could book a table for... somewhere around 16:30?" "Great, that sounds great. Well I better start figuring out what to wear,"

Sonny gets up and heads to the doorway to the hallway "Sonny, it's not till 16:30 you've still got plantly of time" Barba explain "Yeah I know but if it's a fancy place I need time get all my suits, and ties out, then figure out which could pass for being expensive. So yeah then the shoes so yeah, I'm going to need the 7 hours to find the perfect suit than with the remained time leave I will need to style my amazing hair,"

Sonny says with a smile before heading out into the hallway. With Sonny out of sight, Barba gave out a small laugh at the effort Sonny is putting into a suit. But Barba had to admit it was quite adorable. Anyway, with Sonny doing his thing, Barba needed to cancel his booking at the Millennium Broadway Hotel Times Square and then book a table at an Italian-American restaurant.

They both ended up going out for dinner around 12:00 to a small cafe. It was Barba's idea about going out to get dinner even though they had plenty of leftovers from Christmas. Sonny's bedroom door was wide open, looking in him's couldn't help but smile; Sonny had all his suits out.

Knocking at Sonny's door, he asked about going out and get some dinner. He did explain that it was only a cafe and nothing special. Sonny agreed but didn't look at him since he was trying to pick out the perfect suit. Barba ended walking into his room looking around at all the suits and ties and ended up picking out a suit for Sonny to wear.

With that, all done both of them got their shoes and coat on and went out into the snowed street and off to the cafe. Because it wasn't too far from Sonny's apartment, Arriving at the cafe Sonny dragged Barba to a two seater table next to a radiator.

Drink's, Barba orders a coffee whereas Sonny orders a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallow. Food Barba orders the cheese and ham panini and Sonny had a herbed chicken and cheese panini and a slice of chocolate cake.

Because they were going out on their proper date, later on, they wanted to keep personal details about themselves a secret until then, so for the rest of their lunch, they discussed cases.

Later that evening.

Around 18:30 both Sonny and Rafael arrived at the restaurant only for them to be told that their table wouldn't be ready for another 5 minutes, so the hostess suggests them to order a drink at the bar and wait for someone to take them to their table.

Barba orders a scotch for now than a glass of wine when they get seated. Sonny went for soda with ice.

5 minutes later they were both seated at their table and giving their menu's. Barba orders the rib eye steak with a fries, and a salad and Sonny had the creamy prawn and mushroom linguine.

The rest of the evening they both talked about their childhood, which kinda made Sonny sad when hearing about Barba childhood, But it all got better when Barba talked about Harvard and 1st day as an ADA and Sonny when he became an officer and then becoming a detective.

At the end of the night, they both surprisingly, more Barba then Sonny enjoyed their date especially more when they learn more about each other. Barba was, even more, surprised at how much he enjoyed Sonny's company. Because of the success of this date, they both decided to go on another date tomorrow at lunch since their both going back to work.

It was around 19:55 pm when they both got back to Sonny's apartment it was a bit awkward since usually, the dates go to their own apartment, so they both decided to go to their rooms and go to bed since they both have to get up early tomorrow. They both said goodnight and kissed each other then they both went into their room and to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. Plz comment.


	8. Team picnic

31st December 2015

At the station, Sonny was in the middle of writing out some papers for their latest case when Benson called him into her office.

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Sonny asked now standing in front of Benson desk "Not a lot, but I wanted to ask, do you have plans tonight?" "No, why?" Sonny asked "Well central park are doing a firework display and I thought we all could go to it. I'll be bringing Noah and Amanda's bring Jesse. Fin and Tucker are going to. So are you in?"

"Sure, is Barba coming?" Sonny asked "I haven't asked him yet but knowing him he'll probably say no,"

Which is true, sitting outside in the cold is defiantly not something that Barba would like to do. But maybe if he asked Barba he might say yes.

"Hey why don't I ask Barba I might be able to convince him to come,"

Liv looked up at Sonny, in her mind she thinks 'If he asks there's no way he's coming. Then again they lived together for a while,' she thinks.

"Ok Carisi, you can ask him. We'll be arriving around 21:30 pm if you can't find us just text one of us. There's a concert going on as well before the fireworks which are why we're getting there a bit early," Liv explains

"Sounds great, and I'll make a picnic" "Sonny you don't have to do that" "Why not, it's nothing fancy just party food," "Ok, well it's just turned 19:00 pm, so when you've filed your report you may leave,"

With that done, Sonny went back to his desk and back to re-writing the report.

45 min later, Sonny has finished with his report and is now leaving the station. Getting outside his phone vibrate's, pulling his phone out of his pocket he see's a text message from Barba

'Hey Sonny  
On my way to your places, do you want to order Chinese or Indian?  
See you soon  
-B'

"Ah Shit" Sonny shouted, Sonny, forgot that he and Barba were having a date night at Sonny's plus they were going to kiss when it turns 12:00 AM. Hopefully, he can persuade him to come to the firework display,"

'Hey Barba  
Change of plans, I'll tell you more when I get home  
see you soon  
-S'

Putting his phone back into his pocket Sonny makes his way to his car and drives away to his place. Entering his apartment, Barba was already there sitting on the sofa looking over a file case. Barba looked up when he hears the door close with Sonny taking his coat off.

"So what's the change of plan?" Barba ask's, straight to the point "What, no how was work?" "No, because I asked you that at dinner and you said it was slow today and I'm guessing this evening hadn't changed much, am I right?" Sonny smiled and gave a small laugh.

Sonny walks over and sits down next Barba "Liv was talking about the whole team going to the firework display in central park and asked if I had plans and... I said yes, but this could count as a nice date night plus I'm making a picnic" Sonny explain "With the whole team who can't know were in a relationship and the fact that we can't kiss when the countdown finishes, I wouldn't call that a date night,"

Barba gets up and goes into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee with Sonny following behind him. "Look I'm sorry about tonight, but it'll be fun, with the concert and firework plus it's not till 21:30 so we could still have a bit of a date night,"

"Didn't you say you were making a picnic and knowing you it's going to take the rest of the evening until it's time to leave. Why don't we do this tomorrow night, as of now why don't you start on the picnic I'll make us both some sandwiches and you can start with the picnics,"

With that Barba goes to the fridge and takes out the stuff he needs to make the sandwiches, and Sonny goes looking through his cupboards to see what food he can make.

Around 21:00 the food was packed and ready, but the only problem now Barba decided that he didn't want to go, Sonny tried to convince him to go, but he wasn't budging. In the end, Sonny stopped pressing and let him stay home. Before leaving, Sonny kissed Barba on top of his head and went to the park.

 

23:50  
The whole team was all together, Liv and Tucker with Noah, Fin, Amanda, Sonny with Jessa sat together on two different blankets waiting for the 10 minutes to go and for the fireworks to start.

The food that Sonny made was a success everyone enjoyed the food, even Noah gave it a try. It was 5 minutes in when Sonny receives a text from Barba asking to meet him by the hotdog vendor.

"Scuse me, Just need to use the toilet," Sonny said. Walking over to the portable toilet in case they were watching him go, looking over his shoulder he then starts running the other way. Seeing the vendor Sonny starts walking over to it yet not seeing Barba.

"Sonny" Someone called, Sonny turns to see Barba standing behind a tree eating a hot dog "Rafael, you came. Why didn't you come earlier?" he asked "To be honest I was annoyed about the fact we were going to spend the rest of the new years eve with the team and I didn't feel up to it but then as it was getting close to the new year I realise I wanted to be with you even if it meant the other's were there" Sonny smiled at hearing Barba confession. Looking down at his watch he sees that the time was 23:58. "Almost time for the countdown," he says, Barba take his last bit of his hotdog, when he was finished he says "Ok let's go," as he was about to walk onto the green Sonny grabs his arm and pulls him over to the tree. "Sonny, what are you doing?" "Waiting for the countdown" Just as he says that people in the background start saying the countdown

"5...4...3...2...1... Happy new Year" They both kiss after everyone says Year. Pulling away they both smile at each other, their first kiss of 2017. Looking around at the tree they see the firework flying up into the sky. After a minute they both made their way to the team. Barba went over to Liv who hugged him and said happy new year as does everyone else, he then sits down next to Sonny and watches the rest of the firework displays.

For the rest of the night, Sonny and Barba stay until the end while everyone else went home after an hour because of the kids or because they wanted to call it a night, So at the end Barba and Sonny got the new years kiss and the team still don't know. For them, it's a great start to the new year and even better with them having someone to spend this year with.


	9. Good news

Monday 2nd January 2016

It had just turned 13:00 when Barba gets back to his office, after having lunch with Sonny. He was stopped by his secretary Carmen, just as he got to his office door to tell him he had to return a call to Johnson's plumbing. Taking the note from Carmen, Barda heads on into his office. Settling down into his seat Barba using his office phone, he calls George Johnson's, the owner of Johnson's plumbing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, This is Rafael Barba, you left a message to my secretary to call you back,"

"Oh yes, Hello Mr. Barba, the reason why I'm calling is that we won't be able to fix your kitchen and bathroom sink pipes for another few weeks. I'm very sorry for the delay,"

Barba who right now should be shouting down the phone at the man, was surprisingly happy with the outcome, cause this meant he'll be staying at Sonny's for a bit longer.

"That's quite alright, thank you for letting me know. Now I must apologize, but I have lots of work to get on with,"

"Say no more, hope your day gets a lot better, and next time I call you will be to tell you, you can move back home,"

"I'll be waiting, goodbye" Barba hangs up the phone once the owner said his goodbye's. Leaning back into his chair Barba couldn't help but smile, the news he had just gotten has just made his day all he had to do now was tell Sonny.

19:30 PM

Sonny arrived home after spending 6 hours doing surveillance on a suspect brother who they believe knows the where about of his brother who has been identified by two rape victims.

"Rafael?" Sonny shouted when he see's no sign of Rafael, walking further into the room he then hears the toilet flush, a few seconds later Rafael walks into the living room and see's Sonny

"Sonny," Barba says making his way over to him "When did you get here?" "Not that long ago" Sonny replies before they both kiss. Breaking apart Sonny went on to removing his coat at the same time Barba went on into the kitchen to fetch the Chinese menu from the kitchen drawer, "I thought we could order a Chinese if you haven't eaten yet" "Yeah that sounds great, I'll have the usual" Sonny says

Barba calls up the Chinese place and places their order in. With Barba still on the phone, Sonny says "I'm just going to have a quick shower, let me know how long there'll be" Barba nodded, Sonny then went on to his bathroom for his shower.

20 minutes later Sonny emerges from his bedroom to the living room now wearing his Fordham Uni sweat-shirt and sweats. Barba was laying out the table along with a bottle of wine and beer for Sonny.

"Chinese should be here soon," Barba says. Not only 3 minutes later did the Chinese arrived. Confirming their order the man hands over the bag of food to Barba, who then gives to Sonny, Barab pays the man plus a tip "Thanks, have a good night" the man say's "And you" Barba said in returns. Heading over to the table Sonny had everything out and was now sorting out who's is who's.

Now half way through their meals Barba remember to tell Sonny about not going home yet.

"I had a phone call today," Sonny drinking is beer so he couldn't ask who "It was George Johnson's the owner of the plumbing company, he was calling about the pipes," Hearing what Barba was saying made Sonny sad because he thinks Barba is telling him that he can go home.

"Oh. I'm just gonna get another beer" Getting up Sonny went to the fridge to get another beer but also making sure he keeps his back towards Barba. Rafael was a bit confusing since there was still some beer left in the beer bottle. Thinking back to what he just said Barba realizes that Sonny probably thinks that he's telling him that he's going back to his apartment.

With a smile on his face, Barba gets up and walk over to Sonny. "He told me that I wouldn't be able to go home for another few week"

Sonny turns, so he's facing Barba with a big smile on his face "Really?"

Barba giggled when he see's Sonny smile "Yes I'm serious. It looks like you're stuck with me for a little bit longer,"

Sonny was so happy that he places both his hands on Barba's cheeks and pulls him in into a long deep kiss. They finally parted for air with big smiles on their faces.

"Why don't we get back to finishing our meals" They both went back to their meals but kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

It was finally getting late and because Barba had court tomorrow and Sonny again had to do surveillance if they still haven't found the where about of their suspect. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed, night Sonny," Barba kissed Sonny on the cheek and went to his room. "Wait, how would you feel about sleeping with me tonight, just sleep,"

Barba thought about it and decided "Ok, I'll get change in here and I'll meet you in your room"

With that all sorted Sonny goes into his room and quick as a flash he got his PJ's on and got into bed. Then not long after, Barba entered Sonny room wearing his PJ. Walking over to the bed Barba gets in and lays down. Sonny turns his side lamp off and lays down on his side facing Barba.

"Night Rafael" "Night Sonny"

Barba leans over and kisses Sonny before going asleep. In the Morning they both woke up with them both tangled together, they both agree it was an excellent way to wake in each other's arms.


	10. Barba Birthday

11th January 201y6  
11:55AM

Sonny sat at his desk going through the latest case, so far the women have changed her story twice, there's lack evidence, she said she fought with Mr. Drummond yet neither of them had any injuries, not even a bruise. Sonny also got a call from Mr. Drummond saying, Miss. Bell paid him a visit wanting money from him in exchange that she'll drop the accusations. He and Rollins were now waiting for her so they could interview her one last time.

Looking over at Liv office her and Barba are having a chat probably about a case, having a quick glance he see's Barba standing up and exiting her office, Sonny quickly turns back to looking at the case file.

"Barba" Liv shouted "Forgot to give you this," Liv handed over a card and a bottle of scotch with a bow on it "Happy Birthday," She said. Fin and Rollins were in the break room leaving Sonny being the only one who heard what Liv had just said taking a deep breath in to keep the feeling of being a bit upset that Barba hadn't told him, but also hid it even before they got together. Turning his chair, he's now facing Liv and the back of Barba, who turns when he hears Sonny talking to him.

"Didn't know it was your Birthday counselor if you had said I could have made you a Birthday breakfast?" Sonny says "Well I don't usually tell people it's my birthday unless they call my Mami and ask her," Barba turns to look at Liv.

"What, not even a partner?" Sonny ask "I don't have a partner,"

"Yeah, but if you were in a relationship I'm sure that special someone would have liked to have done something special for you," Sonny had a straight face as he looked at Barba, secretly saying "Why didn't you tell me?"

Benson notices the tension between them, lucky for her Fin and Rollins walk back in the room just as Miss Bell walks in.

"Rollins, Carisi, Miss Bell is here" Liv shouted. Both Sonny and Rollins look over to see Miss Bell walking into the room, Rollins went over to Miss. Bell around the same time Sonny heads over to the interview room. With Sonny gone Barba decided to make a quick exit and head's back to his office.

The time was 13:20 when Sonny entered Barba office, holding a box of pastries. Barba who was sat at his desk as usually looked up when he hears the door open, revealing to be Sonny.

"Hey," Barba say's "Hey" Sonny holds the box of pastries up so Barba could see them. "I brought you some pastries," he places them in front Barba "Happy Birthday," "Thank you,"

After a moment of silent, Sonny asked: "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he asked "Because I don't celebrate my birthday; To me, it's just another day," "Well you're with me now, so next year we're celebrating. As for now, are you ready for your 'Birthday lunch?"

"Besides my Birthday, what makes today's lunch date different?" Barba asked as he gets up from his desk and puts his coat on "I could get the waiters to sing 'Happy Birthday' if you'd like" "No I would not like if you try it I will break up with you on the spot,"

Sonny laughs as they both leave Barba office.

11th January 2016  
19:30

Sonny was getting the lasagne out of the oven, leaving it on the side to cool. Checking the time, Barba should be coming home anytime soon. The original plan was to order take out, but Liv let him and Rollins go early. With the Miss Bell case close and the rest of the day being slow.

With nothing to do and Barba still working until 19:30 Sonny decided to cook him a home cook meal for Barba. Lucky for him he knew what Barba would like.

With the table set and ready, Sonny started to plate up the lasagna. In the middle of cutting the lasagna up, the front door opening, Barba appearing.

"Welcome home, dinners ready so you might want to sit at the table," Sonny shouted. Hanging his coat up and placing his case next to the coffee table Barba walks on over to the dining table where he see's the table laid out with a bottle of red on ice, a big bowl of salad and garlic bread. Barba settles down into his chair "I thought we agreed on ordering Chinese," "Yeah well I decided to cook for you instead,"

Sonny walks over, holding two plates with a nice portion of lasagna on each plate "I made Turkey lasagna along with salad and garlic bread, enjoy"

Barba takes a bite of his lasagna, not even waiting for Sonny to sit, since being hungry and the food smelling amazing. "Oh my god, this is amazing. I'm keeping you around," Sonny laughs as Barba helps himself to some salad and a piece of garlic bread.

The meal was a success, Barba enjoyed the lasagne so much that he had a second serving. Afterwards, they both went over to the couch and put on a movie when it went on a break Sonny went into the kitchen only to come out singing happy birthday holding a chocolate cake. Once Barba blows out the candles they both had a slice or two. They both carried on watching the movie with Barba leaning against Sonny.

"Sonny, I wanted to say thank you, this so far has been the best birthday I've had in a long time" "You're welcome," He says before leaning in to kiss Barba. The kiss turned into a French kiss which then leads to them making out on the couch with Barba underneath Sonny. They both started to get hard when Rafael remember "Wait, do you have condoms and lube?" He asked

"In my bedroom" Sonny replies, with a smile Barba say's "So what are we doing out here?" Sonny also smiles. Getting up off Barba, Sonny grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room where they went back to making out and taking each other's clothes off.

They both ended up in the middle of the bed, both naked and still making. Pausing to breathe Sonny leans over the get the lube and condom, Leaning back onto his knees Sonny unwraps the condom while Rafael spreads his legs apart. With a good amount of lube on his fingers, Sonny went back to kissing Rafael while he presses a finger into Rafael. Rafael moans as Sonny moves his finger inside of him.

“Oh God,” Barba mumbled against Sonny's lips when he added a second finger. Once he was prepped enough, Sonny slowly pushes his penis into Barba who moans of the feeling of being stretched. Once ready Sonny starts thrusting while they kiss to silent the moans.

"Oh god Sonny, faster" Barba mumbles against his lips. Doing as he was told Sonny moved faster, causing Barba to moaned louder "Oh Dios sí sí sí" Barba shouts in Spanish. Hearing Barba speaks in Spanish; Sonny takes that as a good sign.

As Barba gets close to cumming, he tightens causing Sonny to moan making him close to cumming as well. 

They both cum at the same time, Sonny falls onto him, they both breath heavily after a whilst Sonny rolls of him and thoughts the condom away whilst Rafael takes a few tissues to wipe off the cum off his tummy, Sonny picks the bin up so Rafael throughs it into the bin.  
With the bin put back on the floor both Sonny and Rafael moves so that they both get under the duvet and falls asleep in each other's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. Plz comment. :)


	11. Past relationships

13th January 2016  
13:12 PM

The amount of snow in Central Park had gone down a bit since December but still enough to make snowmen's or have snowball fights.

Barba was already having a stressful day involving a case in which the detectives (Not Liv's team) are having some trouble locating some evident's for the court case. When Sonny entered Barba's office, he saw his face down on his desk; Sonny suggested a nice walk through Central Park.

Walking along the path, Barba requested silent's cause getting to the park Sonny would not stop talking, and Barba was just getting a bit irritated. Barba had to admit that the walk was doing him good, now less stress Barba walks over to a bench with Sonny behind. They both sit down.

"Feeling better?" Sonny asked, "Yes, this walk was very relaxing." Looking past Sonny Barba see's a hot dog cart, his stomach grumbles realizing that he's had nothing to eat except coffee. Sonny looked around to see what Barba was looking at seeing the cart Sonny turns back to Barba.

"I'll be right back." Sonny heads over to the cart, leaving Barba alone. Barba watched Sonny walk over to the cart only for a weird feeling of being watched turns his vision away from Sonny. Looking around he see's a few people around, some children, a couple and women taking pictures of the park.

To focus on looking around, he didn't acknowledge Sonny coming back or calling his name.

"Rafi" Barba jumped when he hears Sonny saying his name. "Here's your hot dog" "Thanks" Barba takes his hot dog a takes a bite, "Are you ok," Sonny asked Barba lies "I'm fine. Shall we go." Barba starts walking away leaving Sonny sitting there, watching him before going after him

13th January 2016  
19:40 PM

Barba and Sonny had just finished dinner and were now sat down on the sofa with a glass of wine each.

"Sonny, you remember earlier at the park, and you asked me if I was ok, Well, this is going to sound silly, but... it felt like someone was watching me," "That not silly. Hey, maybe it's a ghost" Sonny smiles. Barba laughs, and says's "Shut up."

After a moment of silent, Sonny asked: "I know this is out of the blue but I was wondering what the longest relationship you've been in? Mine was a year; we broke up when she got a new job in LA, we still stayed in touch. She's actually pregnant with her first child. Rafael?" Barba leans forward and places his glass on the table "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He say's seeing that Barba looked uneasy "No it's alright. Two years it was also my last relationship until now." "Why'd you break up?" Sonny asked, "He went to prison."Barba takes a sip of his wine "Prison? Why?" Sonny's shocked and curious on why Barba's ex went to jail.

"Because he put me in the hospital. It was an abusive relationship. Might have been still in it if Mami hadn't done something. Because I hardly ever saw her, only the occasional phone call she never knew what was happening, she felt guilty for not seeing anything, so she told me to get over my pride and tell the police what was going on, so I did. When Gavin visited me in the hospital with flowers, mami went ballistic took the flowers and started shouting and hitting him. It almost went to trial, but the ADA made a deal with him, he wanted to keep the apartment so that when he got out, he'll have somewhere to go. The building was on Kent Avenue Road, on the 6th floor it was such a lovely apartment it was a shame all it held are bad memories. I stayed with Mama for a while until I got a job offer in Manhattan, so I thought the new place, new life. So that's my tragic story."

Listening to everything Barba had just told him, Sonny places his glass on the table, turns and pulls Barba into his arms and gives him a tight hug

"I'm so sorry that happen to you, it should never have happened to you" Barba hugs back "Hmm, Thanks but look at the bright side I'm with you now, the first relationship in 6 years."

Sonny kiss Rafael on the forehead "You know I would NEVER EVER hurt you" Barba gives a small laugh as he pulls out of the hug. "I know Mi Amor" Barba kisses Sonny before moving off the sofa. "Ok, I'm going to take a shower." "I think I might have one after you... Or?" Sonny stands up. "Maybe we could save water and shower together," Sonny says's with a grin Barba also smiled and signed him to come with him. They both helped wash each other, giving each other the occasional hand job. Getting out and changed into their PJ they decided to go into Sonny room and watch 'You've got mail' Barba ended up falling asleep before it finished. Sonny stayed up till the end then decided to call it a night. Placing a kiss on Barba's forehead, he then whispers "Night Rafi." and falls asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it, hope you'll like it. Plz comment. :)


	12. Barba's sick

15th January 2016  
8:40AM

Sonny had gotten up around 7:30 AM in that time he had a shower, got dressed and styled his hair. He was now in the middle of eating a bowl of lucky charms when he see's the time and realized that Barba was still in bed. 

Getting worried Sonny went to check on Barba only to hear retching noises coming from the closed door bathroom. Knocking on the door, Sonny shouted out "Rafi, you ok?" Getting no reply Sonny opens the door to see Rafael hunch over the toilet, rushing over to him Sonny knees down beside Rafael and rubs his back. Felling Sonny's hand on his back, Rafael leans back of the toilet and flushes it yet still not quite ready to fully move.

Sonny moves Barba so that he was sat against the bath with Barba head leaning against Sonny's shoulder. Look at Barba; Sonny could see how pale he was, he looked tired and felt warm. Seeing Barba drifting off Sonny thought this would be the best time to get Rafael up and back into bed.

"Hey, why don't we get you to bed?" Sonny stands up first before helping Barba up onto his feet "Want to rinse your mouth out first?" Barba tiredly nodded his head. Leading him over to the sink Sonny turned the cold water tap where Barba leans over to get some of the water. Rinsing his mouth, he then spits the water out and leans back into Sonny, who offers him a towel to wipe his mouth dry, Holding on to him Sonny leads Barba back to his bed. Moving the duvet, he helps Rafael get into bed and then tucks him in. Barba was close to falling asleep, so Sonny kneels down, so he's facing Barba "I'll try to be home as soon as possible." Barba nodded a tiny bit before falling asleep altogether. Sonny kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

Sonny was tempted to call Liv up and pretended to be ill just so he wouldn't have to go and leave Barba on his own, but Rafael an adult and can look after himself. At the end Sonny forced himself to leave after he brings a glass of water for Barba and a bin in case he throws up, and head to work. He decided to look in on Barba at lunch.

15th January 2016  
13:13PM

Thanks to Liv Sonny was allowed to go home, but he was kept on call if needed back for a case. On his way home Sonny stopped at a shop to pick a pack of Gatorade for Rafael. 

Putting the Gatorade away, Sonny decides to check on Barba.  
Walking in he see's Rafael asleep on his side like he was this morning. Looking over at the glass he notices that half of the water is gone meaning Barba has woken up, just never left the bedroom; 

Seeing the time Sonny decided it was time to wake Barba up. Moving the bin, Sonny kneels down and places his hand on Rafael's' head, stroking his hair back.

"Rafiiii time to wake up." Sonny sings, Rafael slowly wakes up to see Sonny's smiling face. "How are you feeling?" "Crappy, everything aches and I feel sick." "Sounds like you've got a sickness bug. Best you stay in bed for the rest of the day." 

Barba agreed with him. Now wide awake Barba sits up in bed and turns the tv on since Sonny won't let him do any work. He finally settles on a lifetime movie. Sonny asked if he felt up to eating in which Barba said no.

2 hours later 

Barba was bored. The film had ended and had nothing to do. It was very annoying because he can't do anything (or Sonny won't let him do anything). 

Sonny enters the room to check on Rafael “Hey Rafi, how are you feeling?” “Bored” Sonny laugh “Well, that happens when you're ill. If you’re feeling up to it, how about I run you a bath and set the couch up for you. How does that sound?" "Sound's great" Barba replies Sonny leans over and kiss Barba on the forehead and head to the bathroom and starts to run the bath. Sonny also added muscle relaxing salt to help.

Turning the taps off Sonny goes back to his room "Ok baths ready." Barba gets out of bed; he was a bit unsteady on his feet, so Sonny stood near him in case. In the bathroom, Sonny helped Barba undress out of his PJ and helps him into the bath. 

Barba signs as he lays back in the bath, he's relaxed, and the water tempter was just right. Sonny took his PJ and placed them in the laundry basket and heads to Barba room to collect a clean pair of PJ. He nipped back into the bathroom just to set the PJ down on the radiator then heads back out.

He first changed the bed sheets, duvet, and pillow covers, replacing them with fresh, clean sheets. Next, he brought the pillow and duvet out into the sitting room and lays everything out on the sofa. Next, to the couch, Sonny places the sick bin for Barba when he got out.

Now with that done and Barba not called out yet Sonny decide to try and make something for Rafael to eat, something that he hopes will be light on his stomach he finds a tin of chicken noodle soup and decides to cook that with a piece of toast.

Looking at the time he see's that it's almost four, thinking back it was 13:22 when Rafael got into the bath, so it's been 36 minutes. Sonny decides to wait until four then go and check on him, unknown to him Barba has already gotten out of the bath and was making his way to the sitting room. 

Seeing the couch all made, all Rafael wanted to do was lay down because he's stomach started to feel icky. Sonny who hasn't heard Barba walking into the room went into the fridge to get a Gatorade out for Barba. Picking up the glass of water (in case Barba wants to rinse his mouth out) turns to head out of the kitchen, he see's Barba walking around the couch. Sonny rushes over to him, saying "Rafi, why didn't you call me, How you feeling." His answer, physically shown when Barba throws up in the bin "Never mind, here have some of this." Sonny passes him the glass to which Barba takes a sip then spits out into the bin. Slowly Sonny helps Rafael lifts his legs up onto the couch then bring the duvet of the back of the couch and tucks the edging in all around him.

On the tv, Sonny gets Netflix on the screen and tries to find a television show for Barba watch "Is there anything in mind you wanna watch?" Sonny asked "Nothing related to crime." Bad enough having to partly deal with it as a job no need to watch it "Ok, how about comedy? Here's a classic, Friends" "What friends?" Barba asked "What? ho..how, how do you not know what friends is" Sonny was left speechless. Never in his life has he ever met someone who's never seen, Friends. "You're watching it; I guarantee it you will love it." 

Sonny press play for the first season and heads back into the kitchen where the soup was cooking, decided to give it to Rafael still, Sonny decides not to make the toast. Taking it into the sitting room, Sonny tells him that he doesn't have to eat it now, but it was here if he felt up to eating it. With nothing else to do, Sonny goes and sit in his chair and watches Friends with Rafael.

15th January 2016  
20:34PM

They both spent the whole day watch Friends non-stop, Barba had gotten into it that Sonny courts Rafael laughing quite a bit. The only difference was the bowl of soup is almost completely gone, and Sonny was now sat on the sofa with a cuddly Barba sat on his lap with the duvet covering them both. Only reason Barba was this cuddly was that he was ill and that brought the softer side of him plus being alone for so long it was nice having someone taking care of him. Barba was always a cuddler since he was a child, whatever the illness was he would always want a cuddle from his Mamá or his Abuela. Even as an adult when he visited his Abuela if he had a cold she would alway hold him in her arms most of the time he would fall asleep and ended up staying there the night.

Around this time Barba was starting to fall asleep, so Sonny carried him to his bedroom and laid him down in bed. Back in the sitting room Sonny takes the bag out of the sick bin and bins it. Replacing it with a clean on Sonny turns the tv off then gets a Gatorade and heads to his room. Placing the bin on the floor and the Gatorade next to Barba on the nightstand, Sonny changes into shorts and a t-shirt and gets into bed. Leaning over Sonny kiss Rafael on his head "Night Rafi" he whispers before turning the lamp off and falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have Netflix, so I don't know if friends are on there. 
> 
> Thank for reading, hope you'll like it. Plz, comment :)


	13. Bad news Part 2

18th January 2016  
10:00AM

After spending the last three days at home, Barba finally felt well enough to come into work. With a hot cup of coffee, Barba sat at his desk, got his files out from his briefcase and started going through them.

15:30PM  
Getting out of court, another successful case, the perp was found guilty and now wait's for the sentence. Making the journey back to his office, Barba gets his phone out of his pocket. He had felt it vibrate while in court, now out of court he got his phone out of his pocket to see he had a voice mail waiting for him. 

Listening to the voice message he stopped when he heard "Hi, Mr. Barba this is George Johnson's owner of Johnson's Plumbing I was just ringing to let you know that all the plumbing were done and that you are free to go back home, have a good day' before hanging up. Moving his phone away from his ear, closing his eyes, he sign's now feeling sad and disappointed cause he didn't want to go home, he was happy living with Sonny "Sonny" Barba said quietly, he just remembered he had to tell Sonny that he was going back home only how was he going to tell home, even he knew Sonny was going to be upset about this, Lucky he had plenty of time to come up with a way to tell Sonny.

19:00PM

Barba had gotten home around 18:30, it was now 19:00 which meant Sonny should be home anytime soon. Since coming home, Barba's been sat on the sofa watching the door waiting for Sonny to come walking in. This was one thing he was going to miss, having someone coming home to him or him coming home to someone, sure they could arrange for each other to stay at each other house a few days but it won't be the same.

The sound of keys unlocking the door brought Barba out of thought and saw the bright, cheerful Sonny entering the apartment. Barba felt bad cause soon the bright and cheerful was going to turn into down and uncheerful. 

"Hey, Rafi" Sonny say's as he takes his coat off "Hey," Barba said quietly "Sonny, I need to talk to you" "Ok" Sonny walk over to the sofa and sits next to Rafi "What do you do want to talk about?" Sonny asked "The plumbing in my apartment are done" Barba decided to just come out with it, Sonny smile started to fade, realising what he was saying "I can move back into my apartment" "Oh" Sonny say's, he knew that this day would come he just hoped that there would be more step backs so that it would take longer (like 6 months so that he could officially ask Rafi to move in with him and not go back home) but like all good things must come to an end.

"So does that mean our relationship is over?" He asked Barba, looked shocked at that question "What? No of course not. Why would you think that?" "Well," he came up with no answer "Look, now I don't mean this in a bad way, but maybe this is a good thing, me going back to my place, we've only just started dating, and already we're doing it the opposite way, Living together first. So once I go back home we can still stay at each other's places, but maybe we could do with a few nights away from each other since we alway see each other at work, so it's not all bad" "No I guess not, but I am going to miss coming home each night knowing I was going to see you there." Barba gave a sad smile to Sonny. Leaning forward he gives Sonny a long sweet kiss, which Sonny leans into, wrapping his arm Barba. Sonny leans forward, pushing Barba so that he's now laying on his back with Sonny on top of him. Stopping the kiss, Sonny asked, "You're not planning on going home today right?" Sonny asked, "No, actually because of the amount of work I've got to do this week how would you feel about me staying here for another week?" He asked, which in response Sonny kisses him again "Good" He mumbles against Barba's lip again. Sonny then gets up off Barba, grabs him by the hand and drags him to his room where they spend the rest of the day, with the sounds of the headboard banging against the wall and the sound of the buzzer bring one of them out from the bedroom to get the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you'll like it. Plz comment.


	14. Back home

25th January 2016  
12:20PM

Today was the day Barba was going home. After a month, living with Sonny, he was finally going home.

Originally Barba should be happy, absolutely thrilled to be leaving Sonny's place and back to his; Then again Barba didn't plan on starting a relationship with Sonny. So now he feels sad and not as thrilled.

At this very moment, Barba is waiting in the passage seat, for Sonny to come out of the deli with their sandwiches. Only 5 minutes later, Barba can see Sonny exiting the deli holding a plastic bag. Getting into his car Sonny passes the over to Barba who takes them.

"Ok, next stop your place" Sonny say's as he pulls out of the parking space and drives of to Barba place.

12:30PM

Unlocking the door, both Rafael and Sonny walked into Barba's apartment, Rafael holding the paper bag with Sonny pulling Barba's suitcase into the room before shutting the front door. "Well, home sweet home." "Yeah home." Funny enough it didn't feel quite like home now that he's living alone again.

"Well I have at least 53 minutes before heading back to the station so let's have lunch," Sonny says walking over to Barba to take the bag off Barba and walks over to the dining table. Barba goes into the kitchen to collect plates and glasses. Back at the table, Sonny gets their sandwich out and onto the plates along with his can of soda and Barba lemon and line spring water. 

Originally it was just Barba inviting Liv and Tucker over for dinner next thing he knew Sonny had talked him into Rafael the whole team over. So now the pasta meal Barba had planned making has now changed to ordering pizza because everyone loves pizza. 

Now both finished eating and their plates and glasses washed up, Barba walked Sonny to the front door. "So it's 18:00 PM?" Sonny asked just to be sure "Yes 18:00 PM and also if you want, how would you feel about staying over tonight?" Barba asked as he runs his finger up and down Sonny's chest. Sonny wraps his arms around Rafael as he say's "Staying over? I think I can arrange that." I'll try and get here early to snack some of my clothes in."

"I packed some of you clothes with mine. You can still come down early." He say's. Sonny smiles and then leans down to capture Barba lips into a deep kiss. Not long after Sonny pulls back, breaking the kiss to asked: "What about my Pyjamas?" He asked "I don't think you'll be needing them" He say's with a smile on his face. Sonny groans and leans his head on Barba's shoulder. Barba laughs. 

"Whats wrong?" Barba asked

"I have to go to work when all I want to do is take you to bed," Sonny mumbles, Barba burst out laughing "Come on," Barba pushes at Sonny's shoulder so that they were now facing each other. "Okay," Sonny say's and starts to walk away from the door, only to stop by Barba grabbing onto his wrist "Oh no you don't. Work now," Barba say's. Opening the door, Barba pulls Sonny to the direction of the hallway "But your bedroom nearer" Sonny winces "I know, but you've got to go to work before the team comes looking for you. Now I'll see you at 6, Ok?" "Ok" Sonny gives him a quick kiss then tries to walk back into Barba's place "Go" Barba pushes Sonny out causing both of them to laugh "Alright, alright I'm going. See you tonight. Bye" "Bye" Barba replies before shutting the door.

With Sonny gone, Barba can now unpack all his stuff and clothing. Once done Barba decided to take a nap 2-hour nap before.

It was 16:00 PM when he was woken up by his phone alarm. 

16:25 PM

For the last 25 minutes, Rafael started clearing his bathroom which took him 10 minutes and was now moving to cleaning his living room. 15 minutes into cleaning the living/dining room a knock caught Barba's attention

Opening the door Barba wasn't greeted by Tucker but by Gavin, Barba's ex who should be in prison "Hello, Rafi," Gavin says with a smile. 

Rafael tries to close the door, but Gavin barged in causing Barba to stumble backward and for Gavin to come into the apartment. "How did you find me? Wait you're meant to be in jail, why aren't you in jail?" Barba shouted 

Closing the door, Gavin turns to talk to Rafael "Didn't you hear? I was released a couple of weeks ago for good behavior," Gavin explained as he walks closer to Rafael, who moves away from him. "How did you find me?" Barba asked now standing behind the sofa and Gavin standing in front of the coffee table. Gavin gave a small laugh before saying "Funny enough you are not that hard to find, being on tv lead me to Manhatten then all I had to do was find where you worked then basically just followed you. I would have shown myself to you a while back you were always with that guy, Sonny I believe his name is, staying at his apartment. Now I don't mind you staying with a friend, but we do have an apartment..." 

"WE don't have an apartment, We both have separate apartment in different county. Now I want you to leave. Otherwise, I will call the police" "Really Rafi, I'm your boyfri..." A picture on the shelving unit caught his eye. Walking over to the shelving unit, Gavin grabs the photo of both Rafael and Sonny kissing. Sonny had the photo printed and gave it to Barba as a gift. "So much for friends," Gavin mumbled angrily. As Gavin was looking at the picture, Barba quietly walked over to his kitchen to grab his phone.

Gavin throws the frame down onto the floor, smashing the frame into pieces causing Barba to run and grab the phone and tries to make a run for the bathroom. Hearing the sounds of Barba's footsteps running, Gavin turns to see Barba and runs after him. Just as Barba got to the doorway to the hallway, Gavin grabs him by the back of the collar pulls him back and pushes him back up against the wall. Grabbing the phone, Gavin throws it across the room then grabs both of Barba's wrist. Gavin was angry, the look on his face brought so many memories back. 

"Now you listen to me, we are going back home and if you don't co-operate," Gavin moves Rafael wrist so that he was holding him with one hand. With his other hand, Gavin pulls a gun from the back of his pant and holds it in front of Rafael, who was even more scared that he couldn't even talk. 'Where's Tucker when you need his' Barba thinks to himself. "I will kill Sonny and maybe your friends I've seen them at the courthouse talking to you. Now let's go" Gavin grip tighten. 

Placing his gun back into his pants Gavin lets go of Rafael's wrists and took hold of his arm and drags him out of the apartment, leaving behind his keys and mobile.


	15. Saving Rafael Barba

25th January 2016  
17:02PM

Parked outside of a townhouse is two police cars including two cars the detectives drove. Two officers are escorting a Nate Earl out of his house in cuffs. Mr. Earl is one of five guys related to a child porn ring, and like the rest, he's fighting and shouting "I have nothing to do with any child porn ring, I just accidentally ran across it just as you guys busted into my place,"

The team walks out of the house watching Mr. Earl get escorted to the police car "Funny, didn't look like he had 'accidentally' ran across it by what he was doing with his hand." Rollins says "Yeah well, he's the last one. Tomorrow I'll talk to Barba; Ed Webb wants to make a deal exchange got information. As for now, it's back to the station and on to the paperwork" As Liv finished speaking her phone started to vibrate. I.D showed it to be Tucker calling. With Liv answering her cell the other three all made there was down to the cars. "Guys" Liv shouts just as everyone was about to get into their vehicle's "We need to go to Barba's place, Tucker just called, Barba's missing." Hearing the words 'Barba missing' made Sonny's heart stop. In a flash, Sonny was already in the car, engine on and ready to go. With Rollins in and seatbelt on Sonny drives off to Barba's place.

Present 

Entering the apartment, not much was different from what Sonny had seen earlier excepted for the broken phone and picture framed.

Both Rollins and Fin started to search the other to makes sure Barba wasn't here or any evidence that might give the detective an idea of what happened here. Carisi and Liv stayed in the front room to look for any evidence of another person being there. Liv went over to the smashed picture framed, using a tissue Liv kneels down and picked up the frame from the corner. Seeing the picture of Sonny and Barba confirmed her suspicion that something is going on between him and Sonny.

Looking around the kitchen, Sonny finds nothing out of the ordinary in the but on the counter is the answering machine which was flashing. As Fin and Rollins re-enter the front room, Sonny presses the button.

'You have one message, message 11/1'  
"Hi, Mr. Barba. I'm Susie Reese; I am calling to inform you that Gavin Mecham has been released from prison. If you have any question..."

Sonny stopped the message. Gavin, Gavin was out and now has Barba. But how did he know where Rafi was. Thinking back Barba did say he felt like someone was watching him; Sonny felt so angry at himself for joking about it and not taking it seriously.

"Who's Gavin Mecham?" Fin asked, just as Liv was about to speak, Sonny says's "Gavin is Barba's ex-boyfriend, he abused Barba which is why he was in prison. I don't think Barba knew he was getting out anytime soon." "So we've got to assume that he has Barba" Rollins implies  
Which means we need to figure out where he would have taken Barba. Sonny, did Barba ever mention anything else about Gavin that might help us?" Liv asked 

Sonny thought carefully, trying to remember the conversation he and Barba had about Gavin; Then it hit him "Brooklyn, he has a place in Brooklyn, on um... On Kent Avenue road."

The whole team all ran out of the room. Outside, the team all got into their cars while Tucker calls for back up from Brooklyn police department.

17:31PM

Arriving on the 6th floor, the team and a few regular officers made their way to apartment 613. Getting closer to the door they could hear shouting, and something getting knocked down. Drewing, their gun Sonny, gets ready to kick the door down.

Inside apartment 613 before the team arrived

Inside the apartment, in the front room was Gavin walking back and forth in front of Barba who was sat on the sofa with his hands tied behind his back and gagged with tape across his mouth looking scared at Gavin not knowing what was going to happen.

Gavin stops pacing and sits on the chair he had placed earlier in front of Barba. Leaning forwards, Gavin rips the tape of Barba's mouth not so nicely.

"So what's the deal, I get sent away you move and decide to get the first person you meet. See I had every right to be paranoid" "Actually we've only just started seeing each other, I haven't been with anyone in the last six year because you terrified me that with anyone else I would just get hurt..." Barba decided not to show how scared he was, being ADA Barba who take no crap from anyone "Hey now that was an accident and I'm sorry. You would have forgiven me if your mum hadn't gotten" Gavin's fist tighten thinking back "Accident? Oh, so all the other times you slap, punch kicked me called me horrid names they were all accidental and sorry? You're only sorry for not getting away with the abused..." Once Barba said the word abused Gavin lost it and slapped Barba hard across the face leaving a red mark on his right cheek.

Gavin got up off his chair gripping his hair while's he looked away from Barba while Rafael tried to hold back the tear threatening to fall. After taking a few deep breath, Gavin turns back to look at Barba "Look, I'm sorry..." "Just stop," Barba says both angry and shaky.

"Just stop apologizing, for something you don't mean, if you did mean it you would have stopped the first time you hit me, you would have gotten help, but you didn't, and you know why? Because you loved it, love the fear you caused, and how dominated you felt." 

Gavin stood stunned at what Barba just said: "But I loved you that had to mean something?" "What love there was never any love, the only reason I stayed was that I was too scared to find out what you would have done to me if I had left. Being in the line of work I am you see all different way exes have gotten back at their ex."

Gavin just got even angry "Well if you didn't love me then why did we still have sex?" Gavin asked "Why do you think? It was the only time you didn't hurt me plus you would fall asleep, so it means I had without having to feel any pain caused by you." The look in Gavin's eye, Barba knew he had gone a bit too far, him and his big mouth, he just hopes somehow the team had figured out he was gone and are looking for him as he speaks. 

'I wish Sonny were here' Barba said in your mind

Gavin slowly walked over to Barba. Standing in front of him, Gavin grabs Barba and pulls him up and stands behind and wraps one arm around him. Leaning close to Barba's ear Gavin whispered: "Well to me sex showed our love and I'm going to show that love again."

Barba heart drop. With his hands tied Barba couldn't do much but with his legs, free Barba tried to fight as much as he could.

"LET ME GO" Barba struggles, but Gavin was not letting go and was now placing a hand over Barba's mouth to stop his from shouting while also trying to drag him to the bedroom. But before Gavin could get any closer to the bedroom the front door burst opened and with the team entering with their guns drawn shouting "Let him go" Realising he had been caught Gavin pushes Barba aside letting his fall onto the floor and raises his hands.

Seeing Barba being pushed down onto the floor made Sonny want to go over, pull him into his chest and give him a big hug, but he had to stay professional and so went over to Gavin and let Liv deal with Barba.

Kneel next to Barba Liv asked, "Are you ok?" Helping Barba get into a sitting position and untieing his hand "Yeah, he didn't do anything besides slapping me across the face" Looking over he sees Sonny cuffing Gavin "He has a gun in his back trousers" Barba shouted. Lifting Gavin's shirt reveals the handle of the gun, pulling the gun out he hands it to one of the uniforms to take it. 

With his arms free, Liv helps his up on his feet "Fin, Rollins you both take Mr. Mecham out of here and head back to the station, text me once you've left." Both Rollins and Fin nodded and escorted Gavin out of the apartment with both uniforms following behind leaving the three of them alone.

"Counselor, you ok," Sonny ask still acting profession in front of Liv "Ok detective, a bit shaky but other wise ok," Barba says's also acting professionally. Liv knew they both wanted to be closer each other but of course with her being there just acting as they would be at work.

"Actually since we're here alone, I need to ask you both a simple question, and I want a simple yes or no answer" Both Sonny and Barba waited for the question to be asked, "Is there something going on between you two?" Both of them looked at her then looked at each other trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Um what makes you think there something happening between us, I mean everybody knows's he can't stand me," Sonny said with a nervous laugh at the end "Well for starters the photo of you two together might have given it away." She says now waiting for the excuses, which never came and Barba telling the truth "Ok yes we have started to see each other, and we would both appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about it" "Have you told the DA's office about your relationship?" She asked "No not yet; we wanted to wait until we are optional before telling them" He explains "Ok well because you're my friends I won't say anything, but that means when Sonny leads a case you can't prosecute it..." "I think I know what I can and can't do Liv," Barba says bluntly 

Liv laughed just as her phone vibrates. "Well, their gone. Do you think you could come down to the station and make a statement?" Liv asked, "Come lieu can't he do that tomorrow?" Sonny asked, but Barba replies with "No it's ok, I would much rather get it done and over with then go home." 

Sonny would rather he waited for tomorow to do it but if he's up to it, then he wouldn't argue "Ok well when you're ready I'll meet you at the car," Walking out of the room, both Sonny and Rafael were now along. Not waiting any longer, Sonny pulls Barba into a big hug which Barba returns. Pulling out of the hug Sonny notices Barba's check had gone very red "Did he slap you?" Sonny asked as he tenderly places his hand on his cheek "Yes but..." "Oh god, I wished I had slammed him harder into the wall" Sonny now more angry that that man had hurt him "Sonny, please. He's gone down, and I would like to get out of his please" Barba said quietly. All the anger in Sonny left when Barba said please. Taking his hand he and Sonny left that apartment once and for all. Outside they both headed to the car where Liv was sitting in waiting for them. Sonny opened the door for Barba to get in. As he was about to close the door, Barba grabbed hold onto Sonny's wrist; it was him saying 'Sit with me.' Liv who was looking in the rear view mirror see's Sonny getting into the back with Barba, she couldn't help but smile as they both leaned into each other. "You both ready?" She asked "Sure are Lieutenant " Sonny replies for them both. Looking back at the road Liv pulls the car out and drives away with the two lovebirds back together again.


	16. Home

25th January 2016  
18:10PM

They both made it back to Barba's apartment; Liv had told Sonny to take Barba home and not to come back. Both Rollins and Fin were confused about why Sonny wasn't coming back, but they didn't argue. Journey back to Barba's place was quiet. No one talked, just focus on getting home.

Barba went and had a shower while Sonny cleaned up the broken glass off the floor, and to fix the back of the home phone. Barba purposely took a slow time in the shower and getting dress in a Fordham sweatshirt and pants. Heading to the front room, he could hear the front door opening and Sonny talking to someone. Closer to the doorway Barba stops to see Sonny taking a brown paper bag and giving the guy money.

Barba walked into the room when Sonny starts closing the door; Sonny see's him as he turns to make his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, I ordered Chinese thought maybe you might be hungry," Sonny says placing the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, I'm not that hungry maybe I'll save my for tomorrow," Barba says as he walks over to his sofa. Looking over at the coffee table he see's the broken frame with the picture of him and Sonny; Sitting down on the couch Barba picked up the picture of them both.

Suddenly his breathing started to pick up; his eye's started to water he knew at that point he was going to have a big cry. Usually, Rafael can go for months without crying even with the job he's got; he still doesn't cry, But there does come a time when he gets home and suddenly has a good old cry. Now it has been months since he last cried and what he's been through today he needs/deserves a good old cry.

Sonny was getting the Chines food out of the bag when he looked over at Barba to see what he was doing, only to see Rafael shoulders shaking. "Rafi?" Sonny walks over to the side of the couch Sonny can see the tear running down Barba's cheeks. "Hey, hey" Sonny sits next to Rafael and holds him in his arms while's Barba wraps his arms around Sonny and cries.

"It's ok, just let it out," Sonny says as he rubs Barba's back and kisses him on top of his head. After what seems to be an hour Rafael had to finish cry and was now wiping his tears away with the tissue that Sonny gave him and was explaining about the whole crying thing, feeling he needed to give a reason even though Sonny kept telling him he didn't need to after today.

With his emotions back in order, Rafael suddenly felt hungry and so he and Sonny ate the Chineses food. Sonny decided to stay the night which Barba had no objection with, so they spent the rest of the evening watching some movies. Some musicals (Rafael choose) and some comedy (Sonny's choose) then they both went to bed with Barba holding Sonny whiles resting his head on Sonny's chest and Sonny's arms wrapped around him.

Before going (Trying) to go to sleep, Sonny tells him "He's in jail now and will never hurt you again. I love you." Rafael leans up and kisses Sonny on the lips "I love you too." 

It did take a while for Barba to get to sleep but knowing Sonny was with him and Gavin was in jail he felt a lot safer than he would of if he was alone.


	17. Together

8 Months later

30th September 2017  
10:04AM

Rafael is standing in his living room in his new apartment directing the movers where the different types of furniture must go. Sonny is also helping by bringing the boxes up to their apartment. 

Once everything is in place all is left to do is to get everything out of the boxes. Barba straight away went straight for the box that holds his coffee makers and all the stuff needed to make his coffee. Forgetting about everything else Barba fills the machine with water and adding the coffee beans and waits and watches the coffee decanter, slowly begins to feel.

Sonny watches as Barba continues to stare at the coffee decanter, just like a child stare at the window of a toy shop.

"You know instead of watching you could help with the unpacking the rest of the boxes for the kitchen whilst's its brewing" Sonny suggest however Barba just mumbled something and carrying on watching what Barba would describe 'Heaven'. 

Laughing, Sonny starts opening the box that holds the coffee mugs since Barba was too excited to have his coffee maker brew coffee again he forgot to get the main thing that will be holding his coffee for him to drink.

He places the mug beside Barba, who seems to have not acknowledged it, to focus on the rising coffee, Sonny decides to carry on with unboxing the rest of the kitchen equipment. 

Sonny had only unboxed all the plates and dishes when Barba removed the full coffee decanter and fill his mug with steamy, hot, heavenly coffee. Sonny watches as Barba takes a sip of coffee.

"Hmm" Barba hums with his eyes closes as he turns to that his back is leaning against the kitchen surface. "Now that you have your coffee do you think maybe you could help with the unpacking?" Sonny asked with a smile "hmmkkk" Barba hums ok and pushed himself off the kitchen surface and start helping with the unpacking. 

The kitchen took a good 20-30 minutes tops to get everything placed in the drawers, cupboards and everything placed on the kitchen surfaces. Then a small rearrange when certain things either didn't look right or didn't fit. 

11:05AM

Next was the living room, now because all the large furniture were already pieced together it was only the little things like books, decor, lamps, photos, DVD, pillows and anything else that belongs in a living room.

Next room is the bathroom which is basically unbagging all new bottles of shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. Along with towels and mats and soaps.

Last was the bedroom which involved all of their clothes being hanged, folded and put away. Organise by colour and pattern. Rest is making the bed, handing photos on the wall and setting up the corner desk for both to use.

Now 13:30 PM and with everything mostly in its right place with some bits and bobs still need unpacking they decided to call it a day and order pizza.

15:00PM

After finishing their pizza, they both decided to try out their new bed and take a nap together with Sonny having his long arms wrap around. It was Sonny who woke up first, leaning his head up he looked down to Barba sees asleep. His lips pouting, Sonny couldn't resist to give him a quick peck and then again and again until Barba woke from his nap.

"Nice nap?" Sonny smiled down on Barba "Nap was nice, waking up was better" Rafael said with a smile before leaning up and kissing Sonny who kissed back. "Hey, now that we've rested, maybe we should do the one thing every couple do when they move into their new apartment?" Sonny asked 

"What?" 

Sonny rolls over so that he was laid on top of Rafael, with a big smile on his face "Christening the place" They both smile and kiss with Rafael wrapping his arms around Sonny, holding him.

The rest of the day was spent at home christening each room of the place and ordering more food. 

In the last 8 months, both Barba and Sonny told Fin and Amanda about their relationship which both of them were cool with and kinda suspected since the night Amanda and Fin were walking past a cafe on their lunch break and saw Rafael and Sonny their, now it might not seem much but then they both lead over and kissed and that pretty much gave it away; But instead of confronting them they waiting for them to tell them. Then they both moved in together at Sonny's place since that's the only place with pleasant memories. The rest is all the same, get up, go to work, one gets home before the other or on a lucky occasion they both get to go home at the same time. And now they've bought an apartment together.

Basically, at this point, both their life's are perfect and even better with them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end, hoped everyone has enjoyed the story. Thank u to everyone who comments or kudos. I have another story idea for these two characters, a sequel. If you think I should write it let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you'll liked it. Plz comment. Thank U :)


End file.
